Love is a never ending battle for you and me
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Rido and shikis mom fanfic might turn into M later story better than summary I swear on my life on that! It's how there relachionship would have been if Rido truly loved her
1. An unpleasant night

**Ok first story hope people like I'm a huge Rido fan!**

* * *

******Rido POV.**

The night had started so well for him, a full beatiful moon was out,good breakfast, even small enjoyable conversation with his mother had put him in a good mood tonight to attend the ball he and his family was invited. The ball was going to be held in the Ichijou manor, every vampire,including purebloods, were invited to this ball as a New Years celebration gathering that many from the council make to interact with the vampire society, as their way to keep in contact and good will of all the pureblood family that attend. Rido had even had the pleasure of seeing his precious Juri in one of her best dresses. The only thing that made such a wonderful night for Rido turn out to be one of the worst nights of his life were two things: his father and his brother Haruka.

His father was begging to pressure him about his heritage. Rido was to be the next heir of the Kuran family, he was to marry Juri, produce an heir, and become king of the vampires, because he had achieved none of these things he was in his fathers last nerve at the moment. His brother Haruka was begging to develope feelings for Juri and htrot ok every opportunity to express his growing love for her. All of these things had began to damper his mood. Inside the Ichijou manor the ball had began with a waltz for the couples to enjoy. Rido could clearly see Haruka advancing towards Juri for the next dance.

"Rido-sama can I speak to you in private?" Asked the head of the Ichijou family, Ichijou Masato.

"Very well" glancing back at his happy dancing siblings Rido knew this was not gonna be a pleasant night for him

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Guilty surprise

**ok next chapter I'm gonna try and make it longer than the other one hope u like it please read and review**

* * *

****It was nearly sunrise, the ball had ended two hours ago, all of the guest had left to their homes except for one in particular, Kuran Rido, his _small conversation _with Ichijou had extended to a council meeting somehow. The council were also concerned about the fact that he has not yet gotten any closer to becoming the head of the Kuran family, he had a rathe much more closer partnership with the council than the rest of his family, including his own father, for that the council looked forward for and _obedient king_, Rido knew that the council have been trying to manipulate the purebloods since a very long time ago his father was becoming distant from the council.

Being the eldest son of Kuran of course it was natural for him to inherit the throne, but ever since Haruka was born that tittle suddenly became a verhazard tittle to earn, rather than receive the tittle his father wants him to _earn _it and he believes that he has so far.

Ridos family had already headed home without him, he sighed he didn't even get a chance to dance with Juri tonight.

"Rido-sama you are welcome to rest in one of my guest rooms if you wish" said Ichijou

"Very well, thank you Ichijou-san" responded the vampire. It would not be the first time he stayed over in the Ichijou estate because of business he didn't even need an escort to show him to a room or anything.

Picking up his pace he decided to steal a fresh towel from the laundry room and head over to the small open hot spring in the back of the mansion. To tired to acknowledge any of the maids, and to concentrated on having a nice hot bath to relax his tense shoulders, he did not inspect if he was the only one around the bathing are.

removing his clothing and throwing them in the laundry basket he opened the sliding doors and breathed in deeply, he immediately knew he was not alone when his senses caught another vampires smell and the slight gasp he heard. Looking from where the scent and gasp came from his eyes slightly widened when he saw a young woman, stark naked, wet, and obviously of apologizing, instead of leaving, the woman decide to do something Rido did not expect.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**can u guess who she was? Anyways thank u Megan28 for reviewing my story it ment a lot to me and I'm also a huge shikis mom fan please read and review!**


	3. First impression

**I just wanna start of with thanking all who have visited and viewed my fanfic I apriciate that u take ur time to do that and again to Megan28 who reviewed and of course I thank my followers as well.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The piercing scream had hurt Rido's sensitive ears and added more pain to the already huge headache he developed threw ought the night. Rubbing his temples he began to observe the frantic woman in front of him, he had seen naked women before in his long lifetime and is not bothered in the least, the woman frantically searched for her towel once she found it she wrapped it around herself. Rido stepped closer towards the welcoming waters of the hot spring, just because he ran in to her doesn't mean he is gonna give up his only moment of relaxation for the night.

Suddenly Rido sensed the woman's anxiety and when he turned to look at her a rock was aimed at him, but he easily caught with his right hand, he was shocked though, clearly this woman can tell with her vampire senses that he was a pureblood yet why would she show such disrespect towards him?

"What do you think you are doing?" Hissed out Rido

"We'll I was enjoying myself in a nice, relaxing, and soothing hot bath until _you_ came and ruined it!" She yelled

"Clearly my dear the heat must have gone to your head for I am a pureblood"

"So?"

"So you should know that your disrespect towards me will not be tolerated. The way I see it you could stay or leave if you wish but I demand you apologize for your actions."

"Me apologized for _my _actions I am merely a woman enjoying her bath and defending herself from a possible pervert interrupting her bath. Dose being a pureblood give you the right to barge in any room you please even if it disturbs others!?"

"What were you raised by apes!? Do you have no respect towards your superiors? No manners!?"

" For your information I was not raised by apes, that does not concern you, I believe you should earn respect not demand it, and yes I do have manners but not when I'm a situation like this one."

Never in Rido's life had he _ever_ met such a prideful woman, beatiful she might be with her long wavy coper hair, blue crystal eyes, and soft pale skin, but a disturbance she surely was.

"I believe it should be you who apologizes" she stated storming out of the bathing area shutting the sliding doors with much more force than needed leaving Rido fuming himself.

* * *

**Rido's POV**

_JUST WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? Next time I see her I shall surely punish_ her.

Rido promised himself amd he will keep his promise.

* * *

**oh she got on his bad side! Please review**


	4. So we meet again

**I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter XD thanks for the review I like shikis mom to be a badass which is why I made her like that.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

****Instead of heading back home after having a pleasant dinner, not so pleasant bath, and long soothing rest Rido decided to stay at least one more night in the Ichijou estate. He was able to clear his mind after the incident and sleep well, but as soon as he woke up his mind directed itself to the incident again, explaining the reason why there were so many broken windows and vases in his room.

_clearly she is either demented or has a death wish._ Though Rido as he storm end towards Ichijou Masato's study, her scent and presence had long disappeared from the mansion and he had every intention of keeping the promise he made to himself.

"Ichijou-san there is a matter I must speak with you" said Rido entering the study.

Ichijou stood from his chair behind his desk and bowed towards Rido " Good morning Rido-sama, I trust that you slept well"

" Yes I quite did, but I'm afraid I can't leave your estate without dealing with a little problem I ran into in the bath house"

" Might I ask what this problem is my lord?"

"A woman"

Ichijou chuckled "I'm surprised I was worried that it was something much more troublesome, but Rido-sama you are not one to have troubles with women."

" No but this one is rather _strange"_

"Do you mind explaining more in detail my lord?"

"She was bathing when I walked in, instead of leaving or bowing she yelled, threw a rock at me, and continued to disrespect me while denying me of an apology" Rido stated with a dark aura around him, just thinking about it made him angry

" I see so it was you who chased her away"

"Ichijou-san are you listening to me? This unknown woman comes to your estate , insults me, refuses to apologize, and leaves like some uneducated brat!" With his burst all the glass in the study cracked and shattered.

"Rido-sama please calm down, I know who she is"

"Who!?"

" She is an old childhood friend of my son, her name is Shiki Samantha, she is rather troublesome and lacks manners, but for some odd reason my son finds interest in her"

" I did not know that the Shiki family had a daughter"

"Well she isn't exactly acknowledged as aThe next heir to the Shiki family, she only carries her mother's maiden name"

"What do you mean?"

" I'm afraid I don't know more than this my lord, only my son knows more of her background."

" Very well that's all I need to know" Rido saipall ready heading to the door to leave

"Rido-sama if you wish I could find a way to punish her the next time I see her"

Rido smirked "No worries Ichijou-san I will personally find a way to punish her myself"closing the door Rido began to plot his punishment for her

_Shiki Samantha huh?_

* * *

It didn't take long to find the room Samantha had occupied the other night, simply asking one of the maids if they knew where she stayed and he found that her room was not so far from the room he occupied. Entering he wasn't surprised to be welcomed by emptiness, Ichijou did mentioned that she left, so there were no signs of any occupant of the room. His plan was to tract her by scent, but with the sheets changed, and with strongly scented lit candles tracking her scent would be a lot harder than he though. His eyes scanned the room and finally he found an untouched laundry basket, he walked towards it and on top of all the laundry he spotted a towel, the same towel she used to cover herself up last night.

Rido smirked as he sniffed the towel memorizing the scent that came from it.

_sweet like warm honey._ though Rido

* * *

Her scent lead him to the middle of the forest, in a clearing of various types of flowers that seem to brighten under the shine of the full moon, it was not easy tracking her scent in the middle of a forest, filled with various smells. He spotted her laying down on what looked like a bed of flowers. Rido smirked, she had no idea what she was in for. Hearing his approach she turned around a gasp escaped from he lips. Her moment of shock only turned to anger in less than a minute.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She glared

"I came here to punish _you_ of course" Rido said calmly while his eyes turned to darkest red they could go.

_oh yes it's about time you pay for your foolish mistake my dear._

* * *

**so I don't really know what should Rido do to her I can't think of anything clever pleases review and share your idea of a possible punishment thank you ^_^**


	5. Punishment time

**PUNISHMENT TIME! I've been thinking what possible punishment that Rido would give her. I was given some awesome ideas.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

****A pregnant silence fell upon them, both glaring at one another, it was obvious that Samantha had no fear of the pureblood while that only irritated Rido more.

_She believes to be so fearless. Though Rido_

__She stood up on her feet, still glaring at him, straighten her posture and puffed out her chest, she resembled a solider, preparing herself for the storm but not backing down no matter what. Rido was now towering over her, he was a good half-foot taller than her, but at this moment all he wanted to do is crush her pride like a bug.

"Might I ask your name and your business here" Her question sounded more like an order to Rido.

"My name is Kuran Rido. My business here is to _crush_ that stubborn pride of yours." Rido hissed his last words as he grabbed her by the neck, and began to add pressure, enough to bruise her neck.

"_My pride!?_ Are all purebloods this high on themselves!?" She gasped out

" You are a vampire, raised by the noble Shiki family, yet you insult me as though you do not even care for heritage."

"Ha! _raised by the noble Shiki family!_ Goes to show how little you know about me, so you have no right to say I am prideful based on one conflict" She was beginning to run out oh air, she attempt to pride his fingers of her neck ,but that only made him add more pressure.

Rido was debating in his head wether he should kill her now or perhaps make her suffer before he does. His thirst began to spike up, when he felt the rapid pulse in her neck, and the blood rush to her face.

She continued to glare at him, if she was going down she was not going down as a submissive victim.

_Even in near death she dares defy me._

__Looking in to her blue clear eyes, he can clearly se her obvious hatred for him, no fear of death, just this cold dark ocean. He signed and released his grip on her took her a minute to catch her breath, her hand went straight to her neck messaging it as the color began to normalize in her face she stood up once again.

"Why did you spare me?"

"I did not spare you, I'm still going to punish you"

"Oh?"Rido disliked that challenging tone to her voice, when suddenly an idea came to Rido.

"Clearly my dear you are in need of proper discipline" At this time Rido's voice began to turn into a suductive tone.

Samantha realizing where this was going s began to take step backs. Each step she took back was a step he took forth. She began to hate that hungry look in his eyes and that cocky smirk he had plastered on his face. Her feet got tangled around some of the long grass and tripped falling backwards, she landed on her back, before she could get up Rido toward over her and pinned her to the ground.

Rido could no longer hold back, he was far to thirsty and angry to show mercy.

"What are you doing get off of me!" She thrashed under him, Rido was surprised to see that she was stronger than she looked.

Rido grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the sidehope pushed his hips in between her legs, she was still struggling under his grip. Her neck looked mouthwatering to him. He hurried his head in her neck, kissing and licking it.

She gasped, color rushing to her cheeks, she has never had a man come to close to her before.

"what are you doing?" She whimpered out

His fangs pierced her skin slowly, making it more painful, he drank her blood in began to struggle again. Rido wrapped his arms around her body, she whimpered again.

_Why is her blood and scent is so warm and sweet? Like warm milk and honey_

__Her vision began to blur, her strength leaving her, she could not stay conscious for long. Her eyes widened when she felt something strange poke her inner thigh.

_No stop don't touch me._

Rido unlashed his fangs from her, his lust was beginning to spike up, he looked down at her, half awake with no strength in, wearing a rather exposing white sun dress, it would be so easy to take advantage of her right now,no it felt wrong not because he felt sorry for her but because he felt that he would be betraying his precious Juri.

Juri so innocent and pure, his betrothed, if she were to see him now she would be disgusted and that is the last thing he wants her to see him as. He signed once again, he got up from her and whipped the remaining dry blood from hiss lips.

_She has been punished enough._

Rido carefully cradled her body and carried her bridal style, turning them both in to a swarm of bats flying them to the Ichijou estate, when he entered the estate's ground he approached the window of the room she stayed in last night.

Luckily for him the windows were opened. He jumped high and landed on the border of the window. He stepped in the room and walked towards the king sized bed and softly payed her on it, being gentle with her head. She had lost consciousness a long time ago from the blood lost.

Rido walked towards the window, ready to leave, but for whatever reason he did not know he looked back with a dark expression and left.

* * *

**ok in my story he meet shikis mom when he was still in love with juri and juri hasn't married Haruka. It's how it is if not Kaname would b way older than shiki. Please review! ^_^**


	6. Unwanted suprise

**Hehehehehehe I hope you will like this next chapter **

**i own nothing**

* * *

****The sun was setting, but dark clouds were coming near, showing that the night will be a rather stormy night. The occupants of the mansion were preparing themselves for a long night inside. One person though was not planning in staying in the mansion for long.

Samantha woke up an hour before sunset, she wanted to leave without running in to any one, after the events that happenedlast night, in a word she was pissed and had no intention in conversing with anyone about those events.

Unfortunately for her no matter how quiet she walked by the hall, passing by her best friend's room, she heard the door open.

"Good morning Sam!" Chimed in the voice of Ichijou Ren, the next heir to the Ichijou family and also Samantha's closest friend.

"Good morning Ren, do you mind not being so loud?" She signed.

" What's wrong?"

" I just have a headache and a bit anemic at the moment" she attempt to smile was rather pathetic compared to her close friends brilliant one.

"Oh yes, we all smelled the blood from your room, I was so worried. Can you tell me what happened?" Ren stepped closer to her, with a worried expression on his face. How could she lie to him with a look like that?

" I'm sorry Ren I just don't want to talk about it right now" she began to turn to walk away.

"Wait aren't you gonna stay for breakfast?"

" I think I have already been enough of a burden here already, but thanks Ren"

" You know that's not true, your welcome here at any time" His brilliant smile returned.

There conversation was interrupted by a maid, stating that the head of the house wished to speak to Samantha.

" My father? What would he want with Sam?"

" The Master did not say why young master"

" Its ok, I'll go see what he wants" Samantha began to follow the maid.

"Be careful Sam" he warned her

" I'll be okay Ren" she reassured him

Ren was the only person she trust with her life, the only one that has ever been there for her no matter what. He made her feel safe an alive, with his soft green eyes and sun kissed hair, he was for her the definition of peace,and happiness. He was always so kind to her, he treated her with respect, like a person not like his father, who absolutely hates her.

Stoping in front of the study's door the maid excused herself and left. sShe signed and prepared herself for whatever headache this little chat with fine head of the Ichijou family was gonna cause. Opening the door slowly,she poked her head inside.

" Come in Samantha"

She entered and slowly closed the door. "Is there a reason you wish to talk to me Ichijou-san?"

" Take a seat, this wont take long" He turned around from his chair. Unlike Ren, his father's eyes were cold dark pools of green,she disliked that empty darkness she would see every time she looked him in the eye.

" I had a complaint from Rido-sama about you, he said you were disrespectful towards him and you refused to apologize to him"

" I had my reasons Ichijou-san"

" I do not care for those reasons, I care that I take you in, treat you like a daughter, and allow you to spend time with my son and you come and insult a pureblood. I will not allow this sort of thing inky household, especially if it is influencing my son."

" I assure you Ren was raised better than me, I have no such influence on him. He does not know much of the incident."

" I believe that Rido-sama already punished you from your actions no?"

"Yes" she said with a dark look in her eyes

" Since your alive its obvious to me that he was rather merciful with you, but I will not."

" What do you mean by that Ichijou-san!" She pressed on, she did not like where this was going.

" I mean that you will sirve the Kuran mansion as maid to reconcile for uy our mistake."

" What!? There is no way I'm doing that! Who do you think you are!? You can't just sell me to them when you don't even own me!" She screamed.

Rising from where she was sitting she headed towards the door ready to leave this cursed mansion.

" I'm afraid you don't have another choice, I already made the deal and they agreed. If you try to run away you will found and killed."

"I'm not afraid of you or them Ichijou-san!"

" But you would never let anything happen to your home, now wouldn't you?"

She stopped in her tracks,eyes widened,she turned to face him.

" You wouldn't?" she glared

" If you try to run away, I will personally destroy everything you hold dear in that place, then will I kill you. So you serve the Kuran household as a maid for the rest of your life and your precious home is safe. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand.

She signed in frustration, and shook his hand.

"Deal"

* * *

**Review PLEASE!**


	7. His slave for life

**Please read and review!**

** I own nothing **

* * *

****Tonight was officially the worst night of Shiki Samantha's life. She was forced to spend the day resting in her guest room at the Ichijou estate, she was so angry for being sold, she refused to eat or drink anything, ignored Ren, and hardly got any sleep at all. The worst part of all was having to say goodbye from Ren, which is what she was doing right now.

"I could talk to my father about this you know" Ren said

"I know, but he's already worried about you being influenced by me guess this could be a way for me to learn how to keep my mouth shut." She tried to brighten the mood.

"Still..."

"I'll be alright, I can take care of myself, it's just cleaning anyways I can do that"

" You don't deserve this" His eyes began to darken.

Ren wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest in a strong caring hug. She was suprised and hesitant at first but wrapped her arms around him , burying her face in his chest, trying to memorize his warm scent.

"I'll miss you Sam. If there's anything you need jut tell me ok" He looked at her with a serious gaze.

"Ok, I'll miss you two" She hugged him quickly one more time before she turned around to head out.

Instead of being dropped off at the Kuran mansion, she was given simple directions and told she had to walk all the way to the was expected to be there soon.

_Ichijou-san must really want me to pay._

* * *

__Ichijou Ren watched as his best friend walked away with hand head held high, she never looked back. He smiled, he admired her strength, never letting anyone get away with humiliating her.

" You know this was your last chance to confess to her." the maid next to him said

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I know the way you look at her Young Master, it is the way a man looks at the woman he loves with all his heart and soul"

"What!No Sam is just my best friend!" He blushed

" Ren-sama everyone in this mansion knows you have strong feelings for her" The maid giggled.

Ren singed, he was hoping that this would not be the last time he saw his precious friend.

* * *

It turned out to be a pretty long walk, the Ichijou manor was rather far from the Kuran mansion, and getting lost and taking some wrong turns didn't really help her either. She knew that by now the occupants of the Kuran mansion have probably stopped waiting for her and she will definitely be scolded for being late.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She singed

She finally came in sight of the Kuran manor,she singed again and walked to the front door. She rang the bell once, and immediately the door opened to reveal a maid with a sour face.

" We've been expecting you." She obviously disliked Samantha, and yet she hardly knows her.

" Sorry for the wait, I got lost a long the way."

" Because of your tardiness there is nothing you can do but report yourself to the master and rest from your long walk." The maid directed her upstairs and in front of of two Woden crafted double doors. The maid knocked.

" Come in" said a deep masculine voice.

The maid opened the double doors and motioned for Samanthat to follow her in. Since the moment she entered the Kuran mansion she was not surprised to see that everything is so much more elegant than in the Ichijou manor, she guessed it had something to do with the fact that they were the highest rank of vampires.

" Master this is hthe new maid that came in tonight" The maid represented her.

"Leave us" The man ordered.

Samantha dared not say anything, she observed as her new _master_ turn to face her. It was not a suprise to her to see that he was rather handsome and intimidating. He had straight brown almost black hair that touched his shoulders, reddish brown eyes,pale skin, and handsome features.

" My name is Kuran Makoto,you will acknowledge me as 'Lord Kuran'. You are tardy but I believe it was because you got lost. You will start work tomorrow night for now I will have the the head maid give you your uniform, and show you to your chambers." He didn't even look at her in the eye while he spoke, he seem to never smile either or welcome her. She just nodded her head, bowed and left.

The same maid from before was waiting for her outside the door, she motioned for her to follow and she did. The went downstairs, threw a door and soon she was found with a small hall with several rooms.

" This is the hallway to the rooms of every servant in the household, yours is the last door to your Right." She pointed out

" Thank you" They both walked to her room. The room was small and simple, at the corner was a twin sized bed with pale sheets, a small wardrobe, small bathroom, and a medium sized window over her bed.

" In your wardrobe you will find your uniform. Report tomorrow night for work." Thos were the last words the head maid said before closing the door to her room and leaving.

Out of curiosity, Samantha went towards her wardrobe, opening it to find a maid outfit . She took it from its hanger and put it on. The skirt was mid thigh, black with an apron, black stockings, brown knee length boots, and a black corset. It fit her figure perfectly, showing of her curves and full chest.

" The uniform fits you better than I thought." Said a suductive masculine voice.

She turned around to face him,and found it to be no other than Kuran Rido standing at her door.

" You knew I was coming?"

" Everyone in the mansion knows about the arrival of a disrespectful, prideful new maid." He smirked.

" We'll I suppose it wouldn't be hard to get to know everyone then" She answered back.

His mood darkened, he approached her and grabbed her chin so that she was looking him straight into his mixmatched eyes.

" As long as you live you are a slave to me and every one under the name Kuran, so I surest you drop you adittude an be obedient"

" That might be far to challenging for me Lord Rido" she glared at him.

" The try." He released her chin and walked away.

Wether she liked or not, he was right she was a slave, a slave for life.

* * *

**please review!**


	8. A new friend

**I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_That insolent wench!_ Though Rido as he walked upstairs and headed straight to the library to get some peace and quite.

Ever since he meet Samantha, she always seem to surprise him, and not in the good way. Her lack of respect towards him made his patience grow thiner and thiner by the second. Finally arriving at the large library, his mood brighten when he spotted Juri, in the library leaning against the window sill, reading intensely a large book.

Rido's eyes softened, the moon light hit her perfectly, making her glow like a fallen angle from the heavens. He walked towards her, she finally sensed his presence.

" Good afternoon Rido-oniisama" She greeted him.

" Good afternoon Juri. How are you?" He responded. This was all they had lately, small conversation, he wished they could have more, but lately Juri has been distant towards him and less towards Haruka. It was odd, there was a time when Juri despised Haruka. Suddenly they started getting a long more, that alarmed Rido.

"I understand that you will be doing your lessons here tonight no?"

" Actually,I need to speak with grandfather about that" She responded.

" Why? What's wrong?"

" Well don't say I'm crazy but..."

"But?"

" Remember that time I asked grandfather to let me study at an ordinary middle school?"

" Yes I remember"

" well Haruka was there so my intention to experience a normal human life wasn't that great" She wore an annoyed expression on her face from the memory.

"You want to spend High school as a normal human, without any company."

" How did you know?"

" Because I know you Juri." He smirked, he was just about to extend his hand when A voice stopped him.

" You know grandfather isn't gonna let you leave again." Rang in Haruka's voice, interrupting there moment.

" As much as I hate to admit it, but Haruka is right Juri, even if he does agree to it he won't let you go alone." He glared towards Haruka who was smirking.

She singed and closed her book.

" Im sorry but I still gotta try, I need to be away and alone for a while." She stood up and headed towards the door.

" Why?" Questioned both men.

" That's none of your concern!" She snapped at them, before shutting the doors to the library.

* * *

Juri stormed away from the library,she knew her brothers didn't deserve to be yelled at, they were just being concerned about her, she just couldn't tell them her reason gofer wanting to be alone. Her heels tapped against the wood floors as she headed towards her grandfather's study. She knocked once Against the double doors.

" Come in Juri" said her grandfather from the other side of the room

She smoothed the wrinkles in her dress, and straighten her hair as much as clue could and entered.

" What is it that you wanted to speak with me Juri?"

" I wanted to speak to you about my studies, grandfather." She bowed. It was amazing that someone as young looking as him, young enough to be mistaken as her older brother, was her grandfather.

" What about your studies?"

" I wish to study High School with the humans." She stated boldly.

" Again? You already spent your Middle School years in a human environment."

" Yes, but this time I wish to do it without an escort like last time."

" Without an escort?"

" Yes"

" Why?"

" Because I need to figure out some things that might determine something very grand in my future." She said, growing bolder.

" And those things would be?"

" Please grandfather, this really is something I need to keep for myself." She pleaded.

He singed " I'm sorry Juri, whatever it is that troubles you,your gonna have to resolve it here where,your safe and sound."

"But-"

" Unless you find someone who can escort you and one that I can agree on I do not wish to hear about this." He cut her off.

She singed again, bowed and headed towards the door.

" You know you could have one of your brothers escort you."

" I know, but I can't have them near me for a while." She said before leaving the room.

Instead of questioning her further, he let her go, he hoped that whatever Juri's worries were about had nothing to do with what he though it might be.

* * *

Instead of taking the head maid's advice, Samantha decided lea change back in to her jeans, long sleeved black shirt, and grey converse, she ran out of her room and upstairs and followed the scent of flowers to lead her to the garden. She wanted to get some fresh air and relax her mind from a long night.

Her senses led her to the back of the mansion and passed the kitchen, finally finding herself in front of a door, opening the door she found the backyard garden. The garden was huge, and magnificent, there were several rows of bushes filled with all types of flowers, mainly roses of red, white, black, and pink. The benches were made from marble, vines and leaves decorated the legs. The part she disliked about the garden was the fact that it had a large black fence keeping the garden from the world.

She frowned, she realized she wasn't alone.

" Hello? Is someone here?"She questioned out loud.

She walked towards the new presence,leading her behind a large rose bush, and finding a figure, curled up against the floor.

" Who are you?"

The figure reacted quickly and stood up.

" Um... Hi I'm sorry I though I was alone" Juri was to far off in her thoughts she really didn't notice that someone had come to the garden.

Samantha stared at her, waist length reddish brown curly hair, wide reddish brown eyes, pale skin,and a petite form, by the look of her clothing it was obvious that she wasn't a maid of the house.

" I'm Juri Kuran, you must be the new maid that came in right?"

" Yes, does everybody knows about my arrival?"

"Well yes, it's a pleasure to meet you...um..."

" Samantha, and its a pleasure to meet you, Juri-sama" she bowed.

Juri smiled,but Samantha could clearly see that it was a forced smile.

" Might I ask what we're you doing just a moment ago Juri-sama?"

" Oh just thinking!" Juri half expected her to ask of what, but was suprised to see that Samantha just nodded.

" You know I respect you, your the first person to have ever Stand up to my older brother, and stand by your principles."

" You know of that incident?"

" Yes my brother told me."

" I see"

" Your the only person my age here that actually talks to me normally to."

" Do you not have friends Juri-sama?"

" Not really. Would you like to be my friend?" She questioned her smile growing to be real. Juri reminded Samantha of Ren.

" Well... Um...uh... I guess so?"

" Great! I'm sure we will be good friends!" She grabbed Samantha's hand and dragged her deeper in to the garden and began to converse.

Samantha was still not sure how this long horrible night had turned into a rather pleasant one, she even made a new friend.

_I guess things won't be so bad here after all._

* * *

**I promise that next chapter will have more Rido and shikis mom action than in this one. Thanks for all my readers and please review!**


	9. First night at work

**Ok I promised that There would be more Rido and shikis mom action in this chapter and I'm gonna keep my my promise enjoy ^_^**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

****Samantha awoke from her sleep,looking around her small new room, she singed, the past events were not a dream but cruel reality. Getting out of bed, she went in to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. Once she left the bathroom, she slipped her uniform on and pined her hair up in loose bun, checking herself one last time before leaving her room to report for duty.

She was supposed to report herself at the upstairs kitchen. She was not the first to arrive,at least half of the servants were there, including the head maid that she meet last night.

" Ok is everyone here?" The head maid questioned.

Most people nodded, they were lined up like shoulders as the head maid inspected them closely, making sure that everyone looked presentable.

" Your bangs are going to get in the way when you work Miss Samantha." The head maid said when she stopped to inspect her.

"I believe I can handle it Miss."

" Very well." The head maid continued on.

The head maid finished inspection, and gave them each a list of chores to do for the night.

" You will each attend to your chores, if any of the Kuran members ask for your attention you will be excused to attend to them. I expect all these chores to be done by dinner time and to report to the maid dining room afterwards. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'm!" The servants said in unison.

" Good, now get to work all of you!"

The servants scattered of to work, Samantha looked at her list. Polish the silverware, Mop the kitchen, do the laundry, and change the the sheets. Seemed simple enough. Samantha headed the dining room to begin her work.

_A few hours later..._

Samantha had finished all her chores but one, change the sheets, it was almost dinner time, the chore that took most of her time was doing laundry and now she was in a hurry to finish up the last basket of dirty laundry. Finally done she took the clean dry close to the maid who was responsible for folding and putting the laundry away. She grabbed the basket of clean dry sheets, and headed upstairs.

Samantha had not entered any other room but the Master's study from the second floor before. She guided her way through the main hallway, were the Kuran members occupied, she opened the first door to her right, the familiar scent of Kuran Juri filled her senses. The room was beautiful, pale peach and gold colored wall paper, matching king sized bed, a wooded crafted fireplace, pink long curtains, beautiful white wood furniture, and a patio.

Samantha headed towards the bed and began to change its sheets. Once she was done she headed towards the next room, each room was similar to Juri's room the only difference would be furniture, and colors. She reached the last room, the familiar scent of Kuran Rido made her mood grow foul. She just wanted to get it done already

" Well if it isn't the new maid."

Samantha turned around to find Rido leaning against the bathroom door, shirtless, towel around his neck, and wet hair.

" Good afternoon Lord Rido." She greeted, trying to to stare at his sculpted chest.

" So now that you are a slave your acting polite." He smirked.

" I simply just don't want to get any more trouble than I already have."

"I see"

" But that doesn't mean I will apologize, or respect you Lord Rido. I'm simply just doing what any other maid would do." She continued with her chore.

" A maid with an attitude." He walked towards

" I suppose you could say that." She attempt to ignore how close he was to her.

" Tell me what made you so sour to be around?" He grabbed her chin and raced her face to meet his eyes.

" Life" she said and pulled away from him

"Life?" He raised an eyebrow.

She headed towards the door.

" Yes Lord Rido, you will find that life can surely change your perspective on things."

" My dear I have lived for thousands of years, I don't think anything that life throws at me can affect me at this point." His smirk returned to his face.

She chuckled " I'm afraid no matter how long you live Lord Rido, life willalways surprise you with something" She said before she left the room.

Rido thought over her words, tue life has been rough for him but he was sure at this point there is nothing life can throw at him that he can't handle himself.

* * *

_Dinner time..._

The dining room was full, with all the servants and Kuran members present, but even though the room was full, no one said a word. Silence filled the room as the Kuran members ate their dinner and the servants waited to be needed.

" Have all the servants completed their chores for the night Midori?" Lord Kuran asked, interrupting the silence that was begging to suffocate Samantha.

" Yes My Lord." The head maid answered.

" Including our new maid?"

" Yes Lord Kuran." Samantha answered for herself, she could see from the coroner of her eye the head maid glare at her.

" I see. Was it rather troubling for you?"

" Not really Lord Kuran."

" I'm glad, now I don't have to worry about you becoming my eldest son's personal maid now do I?"

"What!?" Samantha and Rido exclaimed in unison.

" Grandfather I highly refuse!"

" Grandfather you know that's not a good idea might I remind you what happened to the last personal maid Rido had?" Said Haruka and Juri nodded.

" Grandfather I must agree this isn't wise to do." Said Juri.

" Silence all of you! I am the head of this household and what I say goes. Samantha a very strong woman that seems to not fear purebloods, I believe this will be a perfect way to discipline her from her past actions of disrespect."

_There still angry about that!? Haven't these people ever heard of forgive and forget!? _Thought Samantha.

The room fell silence once again, no one daring to say a word after the small argument.

" Think of it this way Rido, she will be a very interesting challenge for you"

" Challenge?"

" A challenge to make her become a submissive servant to you."

" That does sound interesting" Rido smirked.

Haruka and Juri looked at him disapprovingly.

" Than its done?"

_Don't I get a say in this!?_

"Done"

Samantha ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from the head maid. When she reached her room, she locked the door, threw herself on her bed and screamed in to her pillow.

_CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE!?_

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	10. Warning

_**Important Authors note:PLEASE READ**_

_**Dear readers:**_

_**I promised that eventually this story would become a rated M story, so I'm going to warn you, if you wish to continue on with the story your gonna have to look for it under that rate. I hope this doesn't affect anything and thanks for your loyalty and love up until now, please continue to read.**_

_**Love**_

_**HYPERASSGIRL5 **_


	11. The heartbreaking truth

**From now on the story is rated M for a reason enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

" Open this door this instant and answer to me dammit!"

Samantha ignored the banging of her door, the head maid had been trying to confront her for half an hour now, and there was no way Samantha was going to answer the door for the rest of the night.

" I told you to leave me alone!" Samantha screamed towards the door.

"Ugh. You insolent child, no wonder your being punished!"

The banging stopped, the head maid had decided to leave her be and deal with her later. All the servants thought she was a reckless idiot for running out like that. She was only getting herself in more trouble than she already is in.

A soft knock was heard at the other side of the door. " Whoever it is go away!" The person knocked again. Samantha singed in frustration and lifted herself off the bed and unlocked the door. " I said go away!" She yelled as she opened the door.

" I'm sorry. I just really need your help."

" Juri-sama!? What are you doing here?" Samantha's eyes widened.

Juri gave out a small smile,she was wearing a long coat and carrying two suitcases. She looked as though she was leaving. " I just really need your help."

" With what?"

" To escape."

" Escape?"

" Yes, please, your the only one who won't tell on me!" She begged.

" Why would you wanna escape from your home?"

" Because I need some time alone to think."

Juri entered her room and locked the door. "So will you help me?" She begged again.

" That depends. What is so troubling that you need to runaway?"

" That has nothing to do with you!" She snapped.

" Well seeing as that I might get in trouble for helping you, I think I do have the right to know what am I helping you escape for."

Juri singed. "You promise you won't tell anyone?".

" I swear on my life."

"Ok, you know that as the only Kuran princess I have to marry my eldest brother Rido, who will be the next Head of the Kuran family right?". Samantha nodded. " Well when I got back from Middle school with Haruka, something changed between us." Juri began to blush. "I think I fell in love with him."

" And now your stuck, between doing the logical thing and doing what your heart says no?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you understand! Now will you help me escape? All this pressure is just to much for me."

" Juri-sama you don't need to escape to make your decision. Attempt to ignore the pressure and listen to your heart."

" And don't make any rash decision unjust because you feel sorry for someone ok?"

Juri was surprised, it was the first time anyone has ever given her the chance for her to make her own decision. As a princess, her whole life was already planned out for her, but maybe it's time she makes her own plans.

"Thank you so much Sam-chan!" She wrapped Samantha in a bear hug.

_Sam-chan?_

The only person who what's ever called her Sam was Ren. To say she was shocked was an understatement, as she was still wrapped in Juri's bone crushing hug.

" I'm glad I could be of assistance." She said awkwardly.

Juri released her from the bear hug and headed towards the door.

" Where are you going Juri-sama?"

" To tell my grandfather something very important. Thank you." She left

Samantha just stood there, still somewhat shocked of what just happend.

_What a strange family this people are._

* * *

Juri walked with confidence towards her grandfather's study, she had that determined look in her eye, the look of someone who will not give in to pure pressure ever again.

" Grandfather I apologize for the intrusion but I must speak to you about something important." She burst end through the door.

" And what would that be Juri?" He didn't even look her in the eye to engrossed with the paperwork on his desk. Juri walked towards his desk and with much force, banged her fist against it. Lord Kuran looked up, surprised by her actions, he put his paperwork aside and leaned against his chair.

" I'm listening."

" The reason why I wanted to leave was not because of my studies but because I wanted some time to myself, so that I may think some things over."

" And what might be those things?" He raised an eyebrow.

" My future."

" Your future? What about it?"

" Ever since I was born I was meant to marry the next head of the Kuran family, Rido, I never had a say in it. It is logical that I should just go along with it without question, but..."

"But?"

" But I wish not to marry Rido!" She proclaimed boldly.

" Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

Juri took a deep breathe and prepared herself for the upcoming storm that Weill surely come. " Because I love Haruka."

* * *

_The next night..._

Samantha had no desire whatsoever to get up from her bed to work. She knew that is she did hell would break loose, the head maid would scold her, the other servants would glare at her, and worst of all instead of reporting in the kitchen for duty she had to report herself in _his_ room. They had explained to her that she was responsible for waking him up, bringing him breakfast in bed, drawing his morning bath, managing his schedule, and complete any other needs he had.

She groaned, picking herself from her bed, she did her morning routine and braided her hair, preparing herself for what would seem to be another long night. Once she was done, she left her room and headed out , she ignored all the glares and snide comments the other servants were making as she passed them.

She went through the kitchen to fetch his breakfast and headed upstairs to wake him up. She reached his room in seconds and singed before entering. She placed his breakfast aside and opened the curtains to draw in the moonlight.

" Good morning Lord Rido." She said around, she saw that her presence and the moonlight had not disturbed his sleep.

_Just what I needed, a heavy_ sleeper.

She came closer to the bed and shook his shoulder. " Lord Rido if you don't wake up your breakfast will run cold." No response, she singed in frustration. "Lord Rido please wake up!" She shook harder, still no response, she was about to give up and turn around until two large arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. She yelped in surprise, her back was facing his bare chest, his arms around her in an iron grip, his hands groping her breast, and his legs tangling with hers.

She struggled against his grip but her attempts were futile. " Let go of me you pervert!" She screamed.

Rido's eyes fluttered opened. " Huh? What are you doing here?" She immediately pulled from him and stood on her feet.

" I was just simply bringing you breakfast and waking you up, when suddenly you grab me and grope me like some sex teddy bear!" Her fave was as red as a tomato, no man has ever touched her like that before.

He yawned " Where is my breakfast?" He didn't really care if that happened or not.

She singed again." Here, eat up while I draw you bath." She gave him his breakfast and entered the bathroom.

She heade to the large bathtub, and ran the water to room temperature. She hated how calm he reacted when she told what he did, its like he didn't even care that he just sexually harassed her in his sleep!

Once the tub was full, she placed a towel nearby the tub and went to go fetch him.

" Your bath is ready Lord Rido."

When she looked up, she regretted it, there was Rido naked in front of her. She gasped and avoided staring at him, the redness returning to her checks.

" Please Lord Rido, in the near future can you avoid undressing in front of me?"

" Who said I was ever dressed to begin with?" He smirked and left to the bathroom, leaving her awestruck.

_So earlier in the bed when he grabbed me he was_ naked!?

There was only so much she could take, she ran towards the door, but found it to be locked.

" I never gave you permission to leave." He called out from the bathroom.

" I merely just need some fresh air Lord Riod."

" Come here."She had no choice, she entered the bathroom, he was in the bathtub soaking in the warm water as she stood there awkwardly.

" If your going to be my personal maid from now on, you will leave when I excuse you do you understand?" He glared.

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact. She hated that he thought he was the master of her, she was her own master and she would proof it, but for now it would be wise to just saty quiet and avoid trouble.

He stood from the bathtub and walked towards her, leaving a trail of water behind him. He smirked and grabbed her chin to face him.

" Don't be shy, the body is a beautiful this to observe" His arm snaked towards her waist. She pulled away from him, still not looking at him, she bowed and left.

Rido admired her courage, but disliked her adittude, he guessed that would be something he would have to work with from now on.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"_You"_ Rido spat vemeneously at her.

Smantha was trapped between his door and his body, there was no escape. "Is something the matter Lord Rido?"

His eyes darkened to the deepest shade of red, glass shattered all around the room, his grip on her arm was begging to bruise her.

" _What_ did you say to her!?" He hissed in her ear.

" What are you talking about Lord Rido?"

" Juri! She cancelled off our engagement and decided to marry Haruka !Grandfather even agreed! She sai it was all because you said something to her! What did your foul mouth put in the pure mid of my Juri!?"

" _Your_ Juri!? From what I can see she is not your Juri and won't ever be. Her decision has nothing to do with me!" She snapped at him.

The words hit him like a knife threw his already breaking heart. He growled, he threw Smantha againrs the wall and was satisfied when he heard her gasp and slide down to a sitting position on the floor. He towered over her, casting a shadow. Pinning her to the ground, he separated her legs and silenced her protests with his lips.

Smantha was trying to push him away from her but his weight and strength over power her. He growel and hit down on her lip, she gasped, Rido took this opportunity to slip his tounge and explore. His hands roamed her body, finally reaching under her skirt, he removed her panties and cupped her womanhood. Samantha protested even more at his sudden touch.

He slipped his finger in, stretching her, teasing her. She whimpered as he slipped a second finger in. Rido pulled his fingers out to find them wet and sticky with her juices. His pants were becoming dot tight for comfort. He released her lipsshed breathing haggard.

He tore off the fabric of the chest area of her uniform, including her bra, to Rafael her plump, soft breast. He massaged and teased them until her nipples hardened. He devoured her left nipple in his mouth and suckled like a babe.

Smantha could feel moisture from in between her legs as he played with her nipples. Rido removed his pants and positioned his erection at the tip of her virgin lips. Without hesitation he slipped inside of her, she whimpered at the pain, blood flowed out as he pushed deeper in breaking her virgin wall.

" Stop it hurts." She whimpered.

Despite her pleas, Rido began to thrust, his speed quickening, his memeber tearing in to her with forceful thrust. Her blood was still flowing out, she whimpered and pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't hear her, all he was thinking was the unimaginable pleasure,pain,heartbreak, and anger he was feeling. The room was filled with her whimpers of pain, and Rido's grunts and growls.

Once he reached his climax, Rido pulled out from her and spilled his seed on top of her stomach. His eyes were dark as he pulled his pants up and walked out of the room silent and cold.

Smantha layed there silent,naked, and bleeding, she painfully got up from the floor, wrapped herself in a nearby blanket and limped back to her room, leaving a trail of blood behind, she didn't care if anyone found out,at the moment she just wanted to escape him.

She layed acrossed her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The heartbreaking truth was that she is his slave, and will always be for the rest of her life.

* * *

**please r and r**


	12. Why?

**Hope you guys like this chapter **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha awoke to a throbbing pain in between her from last night flooded in to her mind. She groaned as she lifts herself, with what little strength he has left,from the bed and heads towards the bathroom.

She stares at her nude body in the mirror, hand marks all around her body, dry blood from in between her legs, tangled tousled hair, and tears stains on her face, she looked as bad as she felt.

The shower was a relief for her aching muscles, the cold water being the closest thing to therapy for her at the moment, she enjoyed it. She washed her hair thoughtfully,and scrubbed her body to try to wash away _his_ scent on her.

It dawned on her, she had just been raped by a man she hardly knew. Taking her innocence like it meant nothing!How on earth is she supposed to face this man after last night!?

* * *

" Good morning Lord Rido."

Rido's acute hearing could clearly notify that the voice of the maid who had woken him up was not his personal maid. He didn't really expect her anyway, not after what he did to her last night.

Rido lifted himself from his bed, paying no mind to his breakfast or bath,dressed himself and barked at the maid to leave. His desire to be alone was overwhelming. The pain in his heart was becoming unbearable. The news that his grandfather gave him about the withdrawal of the engagement in Juri's part had been more heart breaking than it sounded. Her withdrawal left him hurt and confused with one question.

_Why?_

He had to confront her about it,and that is what exactly what he plans on strolled over to her room and stopped at her door.

He knocked once. "Juri I need to ask you something" No response. He knocked again." Juri, I know your there please come out" The door opened to reveal Juri, who refused to meet his stare.

"Juri, look at me."She slowly meet his stare.

" What is it that you want to ask me Rido-oniisama?"

" Why did you call off the engagement?"

" I think it's best that you don't know Rido-oniisama."

" I want to know" his gaze and voice turned serious.

" Because I don't love you." She whispered out.

" But I love you! I would do anything to make you love me!"

" I'm afraid there is not a thing you can do make me love you."

" Why!?"

" Because I love Haruka not you."

"Haruka?" Her words reached his heart like a knife, stabbing and wounding his heart without mercy.

" I'm sorry" She whispered and closed the door,leaving him there awestruck and broken.

_Haruka!? Why Haruka!? What does he have that I lack!? Why does she love him and not me!?_

Before he knew it Rido was on his knees, clutching his wounded heart.

" Lord Rido? What are you doing?"

Rido turned to the source of the voice and saw no other than his personal maid, Samantha, not wearing her maid outfit but instead the outfit she wore when she first came to the mansion.

Samantha singed , somewhat guessing what he was doing in front of Juri's room.

" Come on, lets go to your room, I'll make you some tea." She attemp to help him on his feet.

Rido realizing the position that he was in, slapped her hand away and stood up by himself. " I do not need the help of an irresponsible runt like you." He glared

" Well I don't really need any more bullshit from you! So,do you want the damn tea or not!?" She snapped at him.

" Fine, bring it to my room." He turned to his room.

* * *

"I brought you your tea."

Samantha entered the room handing him the tea cup, once he positioned himself in a sitting position oh his bed.

"isn't it a bit to early to go to bed?"

" Isn't it a bit to late for you to work?"

" Who says I was here to work!? I came here to get some answers from you!"

" And those would be?"

" Why?"

" Why what"

" Don't play stupid! Why would you fucking rape me!?"

" If I where you I would watch my language." He warned.

" Just answer the freaking question!"

Rido thought over it. Why did he force himself on her last night indeed?

" I was angry." He shrugged, finding it to be the only possible reason he would have done something like that to her.

"Because you where angry!? What kind of bastard rapes a girl just because he's angry!?"

She raised her hand to strike him, but he caught her wrist before she could."Look, I just want to be alone right now so leave!" He hissed at her, releasing his grip on her wrist.

Samantha saw the pain and loneliness behind his mismatched eyes. " You really loved her didn't you?"

" Leave!" He hissed at her again.

" Because she doesn't love you your hurt and she might not ever love you, but you will always love her."

" I said leave!" His face was inches from hers, his eyes burning in to her soul.

" Your thirsty." She stated, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck.

Rido turned her around and pressed her back to his chest, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

He traced her neck with his tongue, trying to find a soft spot. Finally finding one, he sank his fangs in to her neck and drank her blood warm sweet blood calming his thirst.

Neither him or Samantha knew why she offered her blood to him. Samantha hated him for his actions, but deep inside him was a heart calling out for the one he loves and no one will probably ever answer him.

Life had hurt him just as much as it had hurt her.

Rido removed his fangs from her neck and pulled away, refusing to look at her." I need to be alone."

" Ok." She removed herself from the bed and headed towards the door. Looking back, she saw him staring at the outside world still refusing to meet her gaze.

" I guess even you can't handle everything life throws at you alone." She whispered out and closed the door, leaving him with only one question.

_Why?_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter I hostelry loved it! ^_^ please review!**


	13. The point of no return

_**I own**_** nothing**

* * *

"You traitor!"

Rido hissed in Haruka's face as his grip on his shirt tightens. Rido had Haruka pushed against his bedroom wall, glaring daggers at him. After he sent Samantha away he just laid in his bed for hours. Thinking things over and over, his despair turned to bitterness and fury. There was one person he felt even more betrayed by than Juri.

Haruka.

he went to mad rampage to Haruka's room and immediately unleashed his wrath on him, which explains why he was crushing him against the wall.

"Rido calm down. What is it that your talking about?" Haruka tried to clam him by keeping his voice low and refusing to respond violently at him.

Rido released his grip on him and backed away, still glaring daggers at him." You know what I'm talking about."

" If its about Juri's decision I have nothing to do with it, it was her own will."

" Nothing to do with it!? Your the soul reason Haruka!"

" I know." Haruka looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

" You betrayed me! You knew I love her and yet you still went after her when you got the opportunity!"

" I love her as well Rido! I tried to hide my feelings but I couldn't! I'm sorry..."

" Your sorry? That's all you have to say!? I thought you were my brother!"

" I am your brother."

Riod closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Perhaps by blood but in my heart you will never be brother." Rido left with these words. Haruka could not believe what he had just said, he stood there shocked and hurt by his brothers words.

* * *

Rido walked down the hall, to Juri's room, there was one thing he needed to do. Instead of knocking, he barged in to her room, he had caught her off guard, sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair.

" Rido-oniisama? What are you doing here?"

Rido approached her with a crazed look in his eyes.

" Rido-oniisama?" She stood up from her vanity. Rido took this as his opportunity to attack, she yelped in surprise when his harms wrapped around her. He trapped her like a bird in a cage. He traced his tongue back and forth her neck and sank his fangs in to her neck, drinking her blood in huge gulps.

" No let go of me! Haruka! Haruka!" She whispered out, the blood loss making her voice weak and her mind fogy.

_Why is it Haruka she calls out and not me?_

Haruka burst through the door in a mad rampage, he heard Juri's cry for help and he would damn anyone who would hurt the woman he loved. Haruka pulled Juri from Rido using inhuman speed he grabbed Juri in his arms before she hit the floor, she feel unconscious.

" What the hell do you think your doing Rido!?"

Rido stood there, licking the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth. If Haruka would have been any later, he probably would have devoured Juri. "I just want her to love me..."

" And you think drinking half of the blood in her body is going to make her love you!"

" I only desire her blood." Rido's voice turned vacant.

" Rido she will never love you. I'm sorry but you have to stay away from her." Haruka carried Juri's body outside of the room.

Rido walked out of the room, still vacant minded, his feet took him took him to the servants hall, he stopped at the last door to his right and just walked in. His senses told him that he was in Samantha's room but she was not there. He had no idea why he had come here in the first place.

He focused on her scent and presence and found that she was nowhere near the house. He tracked her scent down,like he did the first time he searched for her. He transformed himself in to a swarm of bats and was surprised to see that her scent had led him back to the valley he first found her in with her scent.

To say she was surprised was an understatement, a few hours ago he told her he wanted to be alone and now there he was standing a good two feet from her. Samantha decided she didn't wanted to stay in the mansion any longer, with all the drama and crazy events occurring, she needed the fresh air.

Rido's mind replayed the moment they had a few hours ago in his head, wether either of them admitted it or not, she had done what she did to comfort him and now Rido needed more comfort than ever. He wanted something to distract him from his cruel reality, even if it is just for a while.

" Lord Rido? What are you doing here?" She walked towards him.

Rido lifted her chin, his vacant stare bore in to her confused one. "Earlier you offered your blood to comfort me."

"Well..."

" I am need of some comfort right now."

" What?"

" It will be just for a while." He leaned in to kiss her.

" Lord Rido stop!" She pulled away from him." What is wrong with you!? I help you once and you try to take advantage of it like this!?"

Rido trapped her in his arms." I will not be pushed away." He whispered in to her ear and began to nibble on it.

She gasped."Lord Rido, please let go of me, your not thinking straight." She struggled.

Rido's hands roamed her body, he traced kisses from her ear,cheek,jaw,and neck,biting and sucking on the delicate skin, leaving marks behind. "Please if it's just for tonight." He pleaded.

Samantha's heart was breaking from the sound of his broken voice. He was desperate to find a distraction. His heart was broken and he looked to her for comfort. She still couldn't forgive him for taking her innocence though, if she were to let him get away with it, he will only take advantage of her again.

" Lord Rido, we can't." She tried to push away from him.

" No. I need you"He kissed her forehead. He leaned in again to kiss her and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened,but slowly gave in, closing her eyes and kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She didn't know when, but suddenly she was on her back on the floor, his body towering over her.

Rido pulled away from the kiss and traced kisses down her neck and removed her long sleeved shirt. His hands worked on removing her jeans, once they were off, he massaged her thighs. She pulled him in for another kiss, he trailed his tongue on her lower lip, demanding entrance. She parted her lips, and he slipped his tongue in, she sucked on his lower lip. He growled, unlatch ing her bra and slipping her panties off, his erection was becoming unbearable. The cold air hardening her nipples, he devoured and sucked them until his mouth felt raw. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted more.

He removed his dress shirt and coat, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. She dug her nails in his back as he injected two fingers in to her womanhood. She was very moist. He unzipped his pants,and placed his member at the entrance of her womanhood and entered. He pushed in until she swallowed his whole girth, her walls tightening around his hardened member. He began to thrust in to her. She moaned and he grunted. His pace quickened and she began to match it herself.

She suddenly felt the need to release something, since this was her second time, she didn't understand what.

"Don't hold yourself back, come for me." He whispered breathlessly against her ear. That was her first orgasm of the night. Three orgasms and an hour later, Rido reached his climax and pulled out to come outside of her, no need to risk getting her pregnant.

She feel asleep minutes later, he grabbed his coat and laid it on top of her naked body to keep her warm. Rido laid next to her deep in thought. He had reached the point of no return, making his siblings hate him, and loosing himself to his needs, forcing this woman he hardly knew to sleep with him. There was no way things could go back to the way they once were.

* * *

**thanks to my readers and reviewers! Love u all =]**


	14. Strange relationship

**I hope you like this chapter and no Megan28 Senri isn't going to be made yet XD**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha woke to a bright overwhelming light,sunlight. She squinted her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was still in the clearing, the grass ticking her bare skin. She was still wearing Rido's coat around her shoulders. She stood up and gripped the coat tightly, trying to cover her body as much as she could.

A familiar scent hit her senses, she looked towards the source of the scent and found a sleeping figure under the shade of the trees. She couldn't believe her eyes when she realized it was Rido. She remembered what happened last night but she never thought he would have stayed here for long. She walked towards him.

" Lord Rido?" No response. " Lord Rido wake up. She shook his shoulders.

" Mmm... Just go back to sleep its to early." He mumbled.

" You do realize that we're not at the mansion right?" She sat next to him.

" I'm aware of our surroundings, we'll just sneak in the mansion and hour before sunset." He tried to go back to sleep.

She singed. The day was beautiful, she would hate to let it go to waste. She picked herself off from the ground and headed towards another direction.

Rido sensing her departure, opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" He groaned out.

"None of your damn business!" She shouted back at him.

With inhuman speed, Rido was by her side in seconds. He grabbed her wrists and turned her to face him. "I've told you before to watch that mouth of yours."Her warned." Why is it after such a lovely evening together, you have to go and ruin it with your smart ass mouth?"

"I just wish to find myself a new pair of clothes since, thanks to you, the only pair I brought with me is torn."

" Didn't you bring any more clothing with you to the mansion?"

" Since I was sent there on such a short notice I didn't had time to gat anything else."She pulled from his grip and turned to leave.

" Where do you intend on going with just my coat to cover yourself?"

" Like I said none of your business."

" Well since it isn't it like my coat back then." He smirked.

She stopped in her tracks. " I'm just going to borrow it for a little while. I'll give it back to you later."

" Nope. Since none of this is any of my business, then I guess I could just grab my coat and head home without a care in the world for you."

" Why can't you just stay here and sleep the day away like a good vampire."

" As tempting as that sounds I won't do it without my coat."

" It just a coat!"

" It was a gift."

" If you want your stupid coat back then just wait for me here will you!?" She was loosing her patience to tolerate him.

Rido yawned. It was rather early for a vampire to be awake at this hour. He could just stay here and wait for her, but it was so much fun teasing her he just couldn't let this opportunity slip.

"I'll come with you."

" There's no need for that."

" Don't you care about your safety? What is some pervert came by and attempt to rape you?"

" To late for that." She rolled her eyes.

" Never mind I don't even need to ask your permission I am a pureblood I can do whatever I want with you."

" Here we go again with that fat ass ego of yours." She began to walk away.

Rido followed behind her. " I warn you, one day I'm gonna tire of your foul mouth and you will surely pay those consequences."

" What consequences? You already raped me! What more is there to pay!?"

" You'd be surprised what torturous things I can do with a woman's body." He chuckled.

" Pervert." She glared and crossed her arms.

They spent the rest of the walk, to wherever she was taking them, bickering and talking like old friends. It was strange, Rido has never meet someone like her in all his lifetime, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind to others, she was stubborn and can hold a grudge but she was also compassionate and understanding, mysterious in her own way. Rido had actually forgotten about his family for the time he has spent with her.

They arrived to there destination, it was the back of the Ichijou manor.

"What are we doing here?"

" I said I needed to get some spare clothes and I am getting them."

" In the Ichijou manor? Didn't they sell you to us?"

" Yeah, thanks for reminding me." She grumbled. She headed towards a wall and threw a pebble at one of the windows.

" What makes you think that Ichijou-san will lend you clothes?"

" I don't want to ask Ichijou. I want to ask someone else." She threw another pebble.

"Who?"

The window opened and out came a persons head. That person was Ichijou Ren. the person Samantha was more than happy to see.

"Ren, down here!" She waved at him.

Ren looked down at them."Sam? Rido-sama? What are you doing here?" He widened his eyes. What a strange sight they were to behold.

" Can we come in? It's an emergency, I need some clothes."

Ren took a colder look at her."S-s-sure, c-come inside." He blushed and looked away.

The back door was unlocked, they entered and meet Ren in the dinning room.

" You could just go to the guest rooms you guys usually stay here and find something to wear there. Mu father is asleep." Ren tried not to look at Samantha.

" Thanks Ren." She smiled at him.

" No problem." He smiled back warmly.

For some odd reason, Rido disliked the way Ren smiled at her. He recognizes that type of smile anywhere, the smile of a man in love. He cleared his through to get his attention.

" Oh! Rido-sama." He bowed. It seemed that with Samantha around Ren didn't even noticed him.

There was an awkward silence between them. Ren was concerned, something about Samantha seemed odd, her scent was different, mixed with a male scent. Rido's scent, and to be half naked with just a coat on, confirmed his suspicions.

"Rido-sama, might I ask what is the current relationship you and Sam have?"

" Relationship?"

" Yes."

" She is my personal maid, nothing more and nothing less."

" So as your personal maid, you make her sleep with you?"

" I don't think that any of your concern."

" I think it is. Sam is my best friend I just want to watch out for her."

" There's no need for you to do that. She can take care of herself." This conversation was driving Rido's patience.

" I know. Its just that I can't help but want to protect her from anyone who might hurt her in any way."

" Are you accusing me of hurting her?"

" I'm not accusing you of anything Rido-sama. I'm merely just being cautious."

Rido was about to say something back, when he heard Samantha coming down the stairs.

" Im done." She wore a pale peach sundress and white flats. She brushed her hair let it fall to her back. Her beauty screamed innocent and pure.

" Sam you look so cute!" Ren gushed at her.

She blushed and looked away." Ren! What have I told you about saying stuff like that to me!?"

" That you get embarrassed. I'm sorry, I hardly see you drees so nicely, I just couldn't help myself!"

" Oh, here's your coat." She handed him his coat. It still smelled of her. He threw it around his shoulder.

" Let's get going before Ichijou-san wakes up." Rido didn't wanted to stay another minute there."

" I guess your right." They headed for the back door.

Samantha stopped And thanked Ren once again for his kindness.

" No problem, if there's anything you need you know I'm always here for you Sam. I've really missed you." He brought her in for a hug.

" I've missed you two Ren." She hugged back.

Something about this scene made Rido's blood run cold and his temper flare out."Let's get going now Samantha." He ordered.

Samantha pulled away from the hug and returned to his side. They headed out to walk back to the Kuran manor.

" Why ate you looking at me like that?" Samantha had bee staring at him with a rather strange stare at him for the past five minutes.

" It's just I've never heard you used my name before. It's rather odd."

" Do you prefer me not to call you by your name?"

" No it's fine." She dropped the subject.

Rido had faced a long night but at least he was able to get away from his dysfunctional family for a while. He clearly disliked the next head of the Ichijou family and probably will always. His relationship with Samantha was odd yet it was one he would like to keep for a long while, and he wasn't planing on letting some little love struck puppy take it away.

* * *

**please R and R**


	15. No one understands my pain but you

**I own nothing so don't sue me Please!**

* * *

Samantha and Rido arrived at the mansion long before sunset,just in time to sneak in before anyone woke up. They didn't need anyone bombing them with unnecessary questions about there whereabouts.

Nightfall and sadly for Samantha and Rido they both had responsibilities to take care of this night. Reaching there rooms they washed each others scents off, dress properly, and ready themselves for what seemed to be _another_ long night for them.

She took care of his room and some chores that she was overdue. They hadn't even glanced at each other the rest of the night.

Rido headed to his grandfathers study, his grandfather had something important to tell him apparently. He knocked.

" Come in Rido."

Rido entered." Something you wanted to speak with me grandfather?"

"Rido, I'm very concerned about something."

" About what grandfather?"

" Your lack of concern for becoming the next head of the Kuran mansion."

" Grandfather I have every intention of succeeding you as the next head of the family."

" I'm glad you said that. Then lets discuss something important you must accomplish to insure that you will succeed me."

" Marriage and a heir." He grumbled.

" Yes, marriage and an heir, you must insure these things."

Rido's heart ached at the thought of not being able to express his love for Juri. His chance to be with her was forever gone.

" For this reason I spoke with the council about this and they agreed with me that an arranged marriage with the daughter of Hio."

" What! Her? Grandfather I highly refuse!"

" Rido if you don't marry her and produce an heir, Haruka will take your place instead. Haruka and Juri will be married soon and he will look like a more suitable head with a bright future for the family."

Rido clutched his fist until he drew blood from his nails digging in to his skin. He had no interest in Hio Shizuka and he was sure she had no interest in him. He had no choice.

He stormed out of the study, ignoring his grandfather's calls. He couldn't take any more of this nonsense. Haruka and Juri were getting married soon? He could loose his birthright to become the head of the family? Is there any way to get out of this arranged marriage?

He heard slamming down the laundry room. He headed there to inspect. There he saw Samantha doing laundry, and apparently not very happy about it.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She singed and turned to face him." What does it look like I'm doing? Your dirty laundry!"

" And your complaining about that? Your my personal maid your supposed to take care of that." He walked towards her.

" Yeah but why do you have to have so much dirty laundry! You know there so many people out there who don't have any clothes at all! How selfish of you to have so much clothes, not give to people any of it and make me wash it for you!" She had bags under her eyes with a crazed angry look.

" Your lack of sleep seems to have a great negative effect on you." He tried to stay calm.

" So what!? if I don't get any good sleep I get angry! Something wrong with that!?"

Rido pressed his lips against hers. it threw her off guard but she laid on of his hands on her lower back and the other one was tangled in her hair. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her up on top of the washing machine. He bit and sucked oh her lip. She played with his hair. She opened her mouth slightly and he took this as his opportunity to grab and suck on her tongue.

She moaned, felling something wet soak her panties. One hand groped her thigh and the other one massaged her right breast.

They stayed there, ignoring the laundry, just enjoying each others company. They were so deep in there lust, they didn't notice the figure watching them and taking note of there actions, walking back upstairs to report this scene to the Head of the Kuran family.

* * *

**This was short chap sorry but Oh someone's gonna bust them! **

**Please R and R**


	16. Complications

**I own nothing **

* * *

Rido was still bothered by his unexpected arranged marriage. He had tried to distract himself by spending time with Samantha**(AN: if you know what I mean ;P)** but soon he had to face reality wether he liked it or not. Apparently since this whole arranged marriage thing was discussed a while ago, he should meet his _fiancé_ as soon as possible.

For some odd reason, his grandfather has been glaring at him all threw ought lunch with his siblings. Rido guessed that he was probably angry about His reaction to the news.

" We are expecting a guest later tonight." Proclaimed Lord Kuran, breaking the silence in the room.

" Who is this guest grandfather?" Questioned Haruka.

" Someone I intent on making Rido's bride, Hio Shizuka." The mention of marriage had brought on painful memories to the siblings. They have been avoiding each other since the incident.

"When will she be arriving?" Rido wasn't interested in meeting her he was just raised better than to ignore a guest.

" She will arrive before dinner, so you can meet and get to know each other before she meets the whole family.I will need You both to stay away until you can start planning your wedding." He mentioned to Haruka and Juri.

" Of course grandfather." Juri said, excited about planing her and Haruka's wedding.

Her excitement was crushing Rido's heart. That should have been their weeding she should have planed.

" Rido, there is something I need to speak with you before she comes now." Lord Kuran stood from his chair and mentioned for Rido to follow him to his study.

Once the door was closed. Hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Rido was shocked,he had never seen his grandfather so angry before I his life." What do you mean grandfather?" He mentioned his calm.

" The head maid,Midori, informed me of what you were doing in the laundry room with your personal maid, Samantha." He hissed.

Rido's eyes widened. How could he had not sensed her there?

"Tell me Rido, is it true what she said?"

"Yes." He told the truth, there was no point lying to his grandfather, her would eventually find out the truth anyways."

" Do you have any idea what the head of the Hio family would do is he found out!?"

" He would cancel the engagement, most likely." Rido hung his head.

" Yes he did you do it!? To feel in powered over your life!? As long as I'm alive I own your life! I will not have you even lay a finger on her or any woman!"

The door bell rang and in the mansion entered a new menacing presence. Lord Kuran left his side to greet Shizuka in.

Rido stood from where he sat, shook his depression and went down satirs.

* * *

Hio Shizuka was a beautiful woman. Her pale pink eyes boring in to him, her knee length silver hair fell to her sides like curtains, her pale skin soft and delicate, and her kimono making her look like a princess from feudal Japan.

From her lack of eye contact and interest it was obvious she wasn't very pleased with her arranged marriage either.

They were left alone in the living room, to get to know each other but they had hardly spoken a word.

" I'm guessing they told you about this at the last minute as well." Rido broke the silence.

" Yes."

" I'm not very content myself, I already had someone I intended to marry."

" Was it your sister, Kuran Juri?" She smirked.

" That is none of your concer!" He hissed.

" She is not marrying you because she doesn't love you no?"

" I said it is none of your concern!"

"I have no intention on marrying youn though." She proclaimed.

" Have you no interest in becoming the next head of your family?"

" Hmp, I could care less of my _family_."

This conversation was boring Rido to death. He wanted it to be over already. His savior came in with a tray of tea.

" Excuse me, Lord Rido and Lady Shizuka, would you care for some tea before dinner?" Samantha asked politely. She pored two cups of tea and handed one to one another. She bowed and headed to leave.

" Wait. Are you the maid that I've been hearing about since I got her from the rest of the servants?"

"What do you mean Milady?"

" The one who has been sleeping with this man." She mentioned towards Rido.

Rido was shocked. The servants have already began to gossip about it? How did they found out? They must had heard it from the head maid.

Samantha blushed and glared at the floor." Yes I am"

" have you now shame in what you have done? Do you not wish you could take it all back?"

" With all due respect Milady, what is done is done there's not a thing I can do and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to change anything."

" Have you no guilt for shaming your family name?"

" I could care less what my _family_ thinks. I won't let them dominate me. Even vampires make mistakes. I am who I am." She bowed and left.

Rido was surprised at her answer.

" Hmm... I quite like her, you better not let her get fired, unless you want me to take her for myself."

Rido singed. " I think dinner will be almost ready." He escorted Shizuka down to the dining room.

The family welcomed her warmly, well as warmly as they could manage. The rest of the meal went silent and unaventful. Shizuka and her uncle left after dinner.

* * *

Rido walked inthe room at a particularly right time for him but wrong time for Samantha. She had just gotten out of the shower, only having a towel to cover her wet body.

"Hey! What the hell!? Don't you ever knock!?"

"I need to talk to you."

" About!?"

" What make you hate your family so much?"

Samantha was surprised at his question, no one has ever asked that question before. She sat down on the bed and singed.

" Why do you wanna know?"

" I just need to."

" Because the current head of the Shiki family, my uncle, maid my childhood a living hell after my dad died."

Rido looked at her, the look of pain and loneliness she had in her eyes reminded him of his own pain. Rido walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed.

" If I get married to Shizuka I want you to come with me, not as my maid but as my concubine." He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"What!? No! I'm not sleeping with a married man, that's completely against my principals!"

" I already told you I need you."

He heart began to flutter, color rushed to her cheeks, her stomach was in a knot. The way he looked at her made her believe his words. His usually suductive voice was serious. His eyes secretly pleading.

" I can't..." She whispered.

Rido stood from her bed.

"Lord Rido?"

" Tomorrow night I want to take you somewhere special be prepared." He lleft.

Samantha had no idea what was going threw his head but whatever it was she knew it would only bring more complications in her life.

She held her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

* * *

I might get slow on upstanding because of school just starting but thanks for reading!


	17. Date night

**I own nothing**

* * *

The moon shone beautifully that night. A perfect night for vampires to get out of their houses and enjoy the outside world. The night will be a rather eventful night for Samantha and Rido.

Samantha stared at the full moon threw her small window. She was waiting for him to come and take her wherever he wanted to take her. She had been battling within herself if she should go a long with this _date_ or not, if it even is a date.

Rido had sent to her room a whole outfit for the occasion. The outfit consist of a baby blue knee length dress and small white heal. The dress complemented her body perfectly. She wore her mothers her hair and let it lose down her back.

She sensed his presence before he knocked. She opened the door and let him step in.

" Are you ready?"

" Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Are you ready?" He questioned again,losing his patience.

" Yes I am. Where are you taking me anyways?"

" I will take you somewhere special in mind after breakfast."

" Ok,I could just get us something from the kitchen."

" No. We're having breakfast in town."

" In the town?"

" Yes." He motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him to the backyard garden.

"What are we doing here?"

" Just taking a shortcut." He didn't wanted her to know about his grandfather forbidding them to have anything but a professional relationship.

He carried her bridal style and jumped high over the fence. He set her down the floor.

"The town is not far from this point. We walk." He headed ahead.

Samantha followed. He felt cold and distant to her.

_Something happened._ She thought.

She singed in frustration and walked ahead of him. She blocked him in his way. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"Ok, let's get something straight, if your gonna show me something special and take me to dinner, you better stop the moodiness or I'm turning back to my room now. After all, you were the one who asked me to come with you anyways."

Rido stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Now spit it out!"

" I have nothing to say."

" Fine then." She began to walk away.

Rido grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?" She pulled her arm back.

" Just let me explain later. I promise I will if you spend the night with me."

She looked at him the eye, searching for any trace of a lie in his words. "Fine."

He pulled her to his chest and transformed them in to a swarm of bats. He flew them to a safe spot of the city where they could land without being caught.

" I really hate that whole flying thing."

" It saved us a long walk at least."

" Still, I prefer to feel the ground under My feet." She grumbled.

" Then perhaps I should take you out flying more." He smirked.

" Whatever. So where you taking me for dinner?"

"A nearby French restaurant. I'm sure you've been to one before."

"No. I've never been to one in my life."

" No? Surely your family is more than capable to afford it."

" Of course _they_ can but _I_ can't. I'm not included in there money."

" Why?"

" After my mother died, my father took me away from the Shiki family and raised me by owning his own money. After my father died, I had to move in with my uncle as my only relative and he's taking out all his build up anger towards my father on me."

" Why would your father do something so foolish? He should have known that would have affect you."

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather live the way I live know then be controlled like a puppet by my uncle."

They arrived at the restaurant. They were welcomed warmly in and were sat down on a private table on the roof. They were the only ones there to admire the stars.

" You got us a private table?"

" Yes. I know the owner very well and asked him for a favor." He pulled her chair for her.

She sat down." This is amazing!"

" Isn't it?" They admired the stars.

A waiter came by to take there order. Rido ordered for her, since she wasn't so familiar with the menu.

" I have to ask. Do you really plan on marrying Lady Shizuka?"

" Why? Are you jealous?" He smirked.

She blushed and glared at him." Of course not! I'm just curious."

" Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

She panicked. "What secret!?"

" The fact that you care about me."

She was about to say something, when their food came. She had no idea what she was about to eat, all she knew that it was French and expensive.

_Well, he is paying for it, so what do I got to loose._ She thought as she took her first taste of her meal.

Her eyes widened and watered. She singed in ecstasy.

" What's wrong?" Rido questioned. He was worried that she might not have liked the food.

" It's delicious! It's the most amazing thing I have ever eaten in my whole life!" She began to eat her meal with much more confidence until there was nothing left on the plate.

" Seconds please!" She called out to the waiter.

* * *

Rido was still in shock after they left the restaurant. She had eaten the same dish five times and had even eaten most of their dessert. Never in his life had Rido seen a woman eat so much and have no shame over it.

"What are you staring at?"

" It's just that I've never seen any woman eat like you before."

"Sorry, it's just that the food was so good!"

" You don't have to apologize it was just interesting."

They walked back to the mansion. She had insisted that they should not fly and walk instead.

" So where is that special place you were gonna take me?"

" It's inside the mansion. Follow me."

She followed after him. He was silent again which was rare for him. He led her further down the mansion, further than the servants hall. She guessed that he was taking her down the basement. They had mentioned to her that the basement was off limits to all the servants.

" Why are you taking me to the basement? I'm not allowed there."

" The reason the basement is off limits is because it also my studio and I prefer to not have anyone bother me in there."

" Studio? Your an artist?"

He opened the door and lead her down some stairs until they reached another door. She could smell the scent of dry paint coming from the other side of the door. He opened the door.

She gasped. The room was full of paintings and drawings all singed by him. The paintings were beautiful and expressive as though you could see what he was thinking when he painted them.

Rido walked over the mess of drawings and papers he had on his desk. Most of them were about Juri. Juri had been his biggest inspiration for art, but ever since the incident, he dared not come to this room to paint or draw again.

" Are you going to tell me why you were acting so strange now?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He singed in frustration,running his fingers threw his hair. "Yes."

She walked over to him. "So why were you acting strange?"

"My siblings are getting married in three months. My grandfather expects me to be married to Shizuka before there wedding."

" And you don't want to get married to Shizuka because you love Juri not her."

" That's why I need you to become my concubine." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the side of his face. His gaze mesmerizing her.

Her heart began to race. Color rushed to her cheeks. " I can't..."

" Why? I need you."

" Because... I... Um..."

" Every time I'm with you,the pain in my heart becomes numb and I forget it."He moved her hand to his chest, where his heart was. She could fell the beating of his broken heart. He couldn't resist any more heartbreak and rejection.

She gained her courage back. "I would only be used s a distraction." She pulled her hand back.

He dropped his gaze. " Perhaps your right, it would be selfish of me to use you like that."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "I won't sleep with a married man or become your concubine,but I will always be here when you need me Lord Rido." She tightened her grip on him.

Rido's eyes widened. He responded to the hug. "Thank you Sam."

It was the first time he had called her that and it made her smile. This was also her first date and she quite enjoyed herself. She will always be there for him no matter what.

* * *

**This wasn't my best but thanks for reading it anyways!:)**


	18. Jealousy is a sin

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

Samantha asked Rido for the millionth time. Rido rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time,no. Just be patient, I'm almost done." Rido finished the final details to his new painting. "Ok,now you can move." He sat back to admire his work.

" Finally. I was getting really stiff in that position." Samantha got up from the small couch she was posing on and wrapped her new robe around her nude body. "I still can't believe how you convinced me to pose a nude painting for you." She sat next to him. "It's kinda embarrassing. You promise no one but you and I will see this painting?"Color rushed to her cheeks.

" I promise my dear, no one else will see it. You still owe me one more thigh though..." He smirked.

" Owe you? For what?"

" I spent a lot of my money on you lately. The painting is just a way for you repaying me, but I want something else." He leaned in and kissed her. She responded to the kiss.

Since her promise she made to Rido, a few nights ago, he has been spoiling her with gifts. Close,jewelry,sweets and dinners were what he mainly gave her. She keeps telling him she doesn't need these things but Rido refused to listen to her. Her small wardrobe in her room was getting to cramp. In return to his gifts, Rido asked of her to spend every waking moment with him, before he would get married.

_He's going to marry Lady Shizuka soon._ Samantha hated the thought of being forced to marry anyone she didn't love. For some odd reason she didn't like to think of Rido spending the rest of his life with some random woman, he hardly knows. A pit of anger grew in her whenever she would hear about Hio Shizuka.

" Room" Rido growled. He wanted her know!

" We can't. You have a guest to welcome tonight." She pulled from him.

" It will only be for a little while." He silently pleaded.

" Later." She chuckled and left the room.

Samantha knew it was wrong to sleep with an engaged man, but something always kept her coming back, and she didn't know what.

* * *

The butler answered the door before the person on the other side could knock. "Good afternoon, Ichijou-sama." He bowed.

Ichijou Ren walked threw the door with a bright smile on his face. "Good afternoon. I apologize for being a little late."

" There is no problem at all with me Ichijou-sama. Lunch will start soon. Please follow me to the dinning room."

Ren followed the butler. He admired the grand size and beauty of the mansion. It was far much more elegant than his own. The butler opened two nicely crafted double doors.

" My lords and Lady, the guest Ichijou-sama, has arrived."

" Very well Tukoya, that will be all." The butler bowed at his master and left.

" Take a seat. Lunch will be served soon." Lord Kuran commanded.

Ren bowed and sat at one of the vacant seats. " It's in honor to dine with you and you're family, Lord Kuran."Ren looked around his surroundings. He saw that all three Kuran siblings were at the table. They silently welcomed him. He caught Rido glaring at him. He tried to avoid his glare.

_The dinning room is a silent room, just like at home._ He singed.

The room suddenly lived up a bit, when servants form the kitchen and from the entrance to the dining room began to serve the meal and line up. Ren observed that all the servants, including the cooks and gardeners, were present. His father usually didn't like when to many servants were present in the dining room during a meal.

Ren's eyes softened when he spotted Samantha. He was so glad to see her again. "Any reason why you have been staring at my son's personal maid Ren-kun?" Lord Kuran asked him,bringing his attention. Ren didn't notice that he had been staring at her for a while.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It's just been so long since I have seen her." He laughed nervously.

"You two know each other?"

" Yes, we are childhood friends."

" I see."

Lunch went by fast and silently. No one said anything. Lord Kuran was the only one who spoke occasionally to Ren. After lunch, Ren was invited to His office. Ren was to try an establish a good relationship with the Kuran family as future head of the Ichijou family and as an heir to his father's place in the council.

Ren singed,once his meeting with Lord Kuran was over. His mood brighten when he saw Samantha walking down the hall. "Sam! Wait up!" He ran up to catch up to her pace.

" Ren? What is it?" She stopped and turned to face him.

" What do you mean, what is it!? I've missed you so much!" He pulled her in to one of his bear hugs.

Samantha lightly smiled and responded to the bear hug. "I've missed you too, Ren." Unknown to them, Rido was hiding behind a wall watching them and hiding his presence, so to not be spotted. Rido despised what he was seeing.

" I was wondering if you're not busy with work, maybe we can hang out."

" I'm sorry Ren, I'm not allowed to leave the mansion while on duty."

"Oh..."

"Samantha!" Rido walked out from his hiding spot and towards them.

" Lord Rido?"

" I need you to clean my room. Its a mess."

" Clean it, but I just did this morning." She protested.

" Well, it's a mess again. Now go and clean it up. There is something important I need to discuss with Ren-kun."

" Fine." She grumbled and left to clean his room.

" What is it that you want to speak to me about, Rido-sama?"

" I suggest that you do t distract my maid from her work, Ren-kun." Rido narrowed his eyes at him.

" What are you talking about, Rido-sama?"

" Please! I can hear your heart race from a mile away! I see the way you look at her!You obviously have strong feelings for her! And let me tell you know, she does not feel the same way and never will."

" I think that is for her to decide,Rido-sama." Ren glared. "I'm very sure she will never chose someone as arrogant as you."

" What!?"

" It's obvious e you're jelouse, Riod-sama. Sam and I share a past and a connection, you never will with her. I won't loose to you." With those last words Ren turned around and left Rido there standing.

_That arrogant little fool!_ Rido growled and stomped to his room. He was ready to kill someone.

" Lord Rido, as I told you earlier, you're room is already clean. Why did you make me come here and waste my time?"

Rido stalked towards Samantha and pushed her against the wall.

" What are you-" She was cut short when she felt his fangs dig deep in to her neck. His hands roaming her body. He drank her blood like a starved beast.

Samantha groaned in to his ear when one hand cupped and grappled her right breast. She could feel wetness stain her panties. A familiar poking in her inner thigh turned her on. She pulled him in for a kiss.

They tongue wrestled as Rido began to unzip his pants. He was so angry at what Ren had said to him. Claiming as though one day he would steal Samantha from him. Rido didn't know when he became so possessive of her, but he wasn't planing on letting some low class vampire have her.

_She BELONGS to ME! She is MINE!_ Rios banged in to her. Growling in pleasure when her inner walls tighten around his member. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Rido complied with thrusting forward. He kissed and nibbled on her ear And smirked when he heard her gasp. She slightly arched her back against the wall when she reached her first orgasm.

They were to far in to there pleasure they didn't notice when Ren came to inspect what was all the noise about and found them in the position of intimacy that they were in right now.

"Sam!?"

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?!" Rido growled and pulled out from her.

Ignoring what Rido said she rushed over to Ren. " Ren... I..."

" I thought that was just a one time thing,but I see you're still sleeping with him!"

" I know... But I can explain-"

" You're better than that Sam! Why would you sleep with a man you don't even know!?"

" I..."

" I love you Sam!"

" What!?" She widened her eyes.

" I love you... And I want you to come back home with me... I don't want to be away from you another moment. Please, come home with me." He crashed his lips against hers.

Suddenly, Ren was lifted of his feet. Rido grabbed him in a choke hold, pressing his fingers on his neck. The crazed anger in Rido's eyes would have scared the life out of anyone. Ren struggled to breathe. "I warned you and you do _this_!"

"Lord Rido let him go,you'll kill him!" She pulled at his arm.

Rido looked down at her pleading face and released his hold off of Ren. Ren coughed as he feel to his knees.

"Ren, are you okay?" She rushed over to him but was stopped by Rido's extended arm, blocking her way."Lord Rido?"

" Can't you see it Sam! He is only gonna treat you like a piece of furniture he won't allow anyone else to touch!"

"I warn you to leave now and if you ever co e near her again I will kill you." Rido hissed.

" I'm not leaving without her." Ren stood up and glared at him.

" Ren you should go." Samantha, fearing for her friends life, pleaded.

"But-"

" Just please go!"

Ren's heart was breaking but he nodded and left with a pain in his chest.

Samantha began to leave the room to go to her owns.

" Where are you going?"

" My room!" She hissed and slammed the door.

Rido had only felt jealousy once in his life, when Haruka and Juri would be together. He had one woman walk out of his life and he was not going to let another one slip by him so easily.

_Like hell I would leave her to him!_

* * *

**Thanks for being patient! Between school and friends I haven't had much time to updated but I did! Yay!**


	19. This feeling called love

**I own nothing**

* * *

Rido silently walked down the servants hall Hiding his of the servants would be in there rooms by now. Rido waited until after dinner to come and talk to Samantha. She was not present at the dinning room and that had raised suspicions. His grandfather was still suspecting him of having an inappropriate relationship with her.

_Our relationship is only based on physical needs, no more._ Rido thought but he couldn't help but think about how possessive he had become of her. He despised the very being of Ichijou Ren being in love with her.

Instead of knocking, Rido twisted the door nob to her room only to find it locked. That was strange, she hardly ever locks her door. " Samantha open this door." No answer. " Samantha open this door or I will break it."

" Go away." She said from the other side of the door.

" I need to talk to you."

" I don't. Go away."

He singed. He extended his nail in to a claw and picked the lock. He entered.

" How did you get in!?" She threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught.

" We need to talk about something important."

" No we don't!"

Rido made her sat down on the bed and he joined her. " I know you have something to say to me just say it now."

She singed in frustration. "I'm not your damn property!"

" Is that it?"

"No. Ren was not only my best friend,but my only friend! And thanks to you I will never be able to give him my answer about his feeling!"

" You love him?" Rido did not like where this was going.

Samantha looked down. "No, he's just a friend to me but I didn't wanted to hurt him like that."

"But you did wanted to leave with him?"

" I miss somethings from my old life before here but I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it. Just don't say stupid stuff like you did earlier. Ren is my best friend and wether you like it or not I want to spend more time with him and give him a proper answer."

" No."

"No?"

" I told him if he ever came near you I would kill him and I was serious."

" Why are you being so jelouse!?"

"Jelouse!? Who said I was jelouse!?"

" The way you've been acting, it's like a little kid when you take his favorite toy away!"

"Why on earth would I be jelouse!?"

" I don't know! You tell me!"

"You know what! This conversation is over!" He walked towards the door.

" Fine. Maybe you're better off with someone as cold hearted as Shizuka. Why would Juri-sama ever marry someone like you?"

Rido stopped in his tracks. He growled and walked towards her. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "You ungrateful bitch! I have been treating you so well and _this_ is how you thank me!? Playing with my patience!?"

She tried to gain back the air that was knocked out of her. "You don't see me forbidding you to talk about Juri-sama so lovingly or forbid you from spending time with Shizuka-sama! I hate to see you with them because I hate to see you in such pain;that's why I am always there for you and you call me ungrateful!?"

She stood up and stumbled towards him." My father always taught me that if you would do anything to make a person you know feel loved,it's because you love that person."

"What are you-"

" You irritate me and then you make my heart race. You make me hate you but in the end I still care about you. You make me wanna leave you but I always come back to you. I get so angry at you but I always forgive you. Maybe these things just mean that I..." Her heart was thumping against her ribcage like a bird in a cage. Her cheeks were as red as blood.

She took a deep breathe in." I think I love you." She whispered out.

Rido's eyes widened. "You love me?"

She nervously nodded her head. She tried to avoided eye contact. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms warp around her waist and his lips against hers.

She slowly began to remove his clothes. His hands roamed her body as he nibbles on her bottom lip. He moved them to the bed and he towered over her. He moved his knee in between her legs, separating them. He messages her breast. She moaned in to the kiss.

He ripped her clothes off with his claws. He swirled his tongue around her left nipple and pinched and pulled the other one. She arched her back when he suckled on the left one. Her panties becoming wet.

Rido removed his pants and separated her legs further apart. He entered her slowly and began to thrust hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rido quickened his pace as she matched it. She reached her orgasm.

Hearing her reach her climax was making Rido reach his. By the time he was at his point he still hadn't pulled out and was thrusting harder into her. He reached his climax and came. His hips moving in to reckless thrust. After he pulled out, he wrapped the bankers around them and made himself comfortable in her bed.

Rido was not sure of his feelings for her but all he wanted was to never let her leave his side no matter what.

_This feeling I have for her; could it be love?_

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers reviewers and viewers! Sorry this is short I have school tomorrow.**


	20. Say goodbye

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha was disappointed when she woke up to be alone in her bed. She half expected Rido to stay but sadly he was gone before she woke up. She singed and prepared for work. She took extra care of masking his scent with whatever body wash and scented soap she could find.

She left the room and headed towards Rido's room. She didn't think she was completely ready to face him but she had to do it at some point.

"Samantha, Lord Kuran needs to speak with you." Midori blocked her way.

" He does?"

" Yes right away. Don't worry, I will take care of Lord Rido's morning schedule."

" Ok."

* * *

"Good morning, Lord Rido." Midori pulled back the window curtains.

" Where is Samantha?"

" Today, Lord Kuran would like to speak to you before lunch."

" Midori! Where is my personal maid?" His voice was low and threatening.

Midori singed. "She is probably taking a cab now."

"Cab?"

" Lord Rido, Lord Kuran knows that you and her have been having an inappropriate relationship with her."

"What!?'

" For that reason, he is going to send her back to the Shiki estate."

Rido got up from his bed,quickly dressed and headed to his grandfather's study. Once he got there he didn't knock and just barged in. "Grandfather!"

" Rido, I wasn't expecting you until before lunch." His grandfather said, staring out at the window.

" Grandfather. What is this that I hear about you firing my personal maid?"

" I hired her as your personal maid and I can fire her if I wish. Don't worry, she will go back to the Shiki estate, safe and sound."

"But-"

" I warned you to not do anything inappropriate with her and you go behind my back and disobey me." He glared at Rido.

Rido walked over to his grandfather. "Grandfather I-"

" Look out the window Rido."

Rido singed in frustration and did as he was told. His eyes widened when he saw what his grandfather has been staring at this whole time. Samantha was just about to enter a cab. " If you continue this inappropriate relationship with that woman, your engagement with Shizuka will be terminated, and your chances of becoming the next head of the family will disappear. Haruka will take over for me. What do you say?"

Samantha felt a pair of eyes watching her and turned around to stare in to Rido's threw the window. "I'll drop all connections and relationships with her and I will marry Shizuka for the sake of the family." Rido turned his back to her. He didn't see the lonely tear that traced down Samantha's cheek. She glared at the floor and slammed the car door shut. The cab drove away.

" Very wise choice you made Rido." His grandfather pulled out a fake smile.

Rido didn't say a word. He had now idea why he was feeling so guilty for trading her for something more important in his life.

_It's not like I love her...right?_

* * *

Samantha arrived at the Shiki estate just in time for lunch but she had no plans on eating tonight. She was to upset and angry to eat anything.

_How can I be so stupid? All he wanted was to sleep with me! And I feel for his trap! And yet why do I still miss him?_ Samantha refused to she another tear for him or cry herself to sleep. Her father raised her better than that!

She singed and knocked at the door. A maid opened the door.

" Welcome back, Lady Samantha. Master is waiting for you at the living room." She let Samantha in.

" Thanks." She headed to the living room. She was annoyed to see her uncle standing by the fireplace. He turned around to face her.

" Samantha,it's good to see you again." He faked smiled.

" Why did they send me to you?"

" I'm your legal guardian,it's only logical that they send you to me. The way you've been acting is unacceptable."

"I thought you would have been glad to know you had some way of using me to your advantage." She glared.

" If things would have ended up differently I would have but you're as reckless as your parents were."

" Don't talk about my parents!"

" Maybe I should have had them send you back to that pathetic orphanage your father foolishly built for no reason! Honestly, I still wonder how my brother gave up his heritage to succeed the Shiki family for a useless human!"

"Shut up!" She covered her ears.

" Build an orphanage in a small town to support his _human_ wife! And you are the worst of all. You are the greatest disgrace to my brother; you who are half vampire and half human."

Samantha ran to her room,she couldn't take any more. She slammed the door to her room and threw herself on the bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Thanks for all my readers and reviewer! You guys are awesome!**


	21. Life changing revelations

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha had stayed in the Shiki estate for two weeks now. Lately she had been feeling sick and dizzy. She it was due to her period but her period was late this month. Her breast felt heavy and painfully burdened her shoulders. She had been craving strange foods and blood.

She paced back and forth,next to the fireplace. Ren had insisted on coming over to visit her,bearing big news.

"Sam." Her pacing was interrupted when she heard Ren's voice.

" Ren. When did you get in?"

" Just now. How you've been Sam? I heard that you were sent back here."

"Does everyone know?"

" No,just me." He weekly smiled. He still remembered what happened between him and Rido two and a half weeks ago.

" Good. My uncle is already pissed about it." She sat down on the couch.

Ren joined her. "You okay Sam? You look tense."

"I'm fine. Ren,about what happened in the Kuran mansion..."

" Say no more Sam. It wouldn't matter anyway." His eyes darkened.

" What do you mean,Ren?"

"Remember that night,before you left, I was gone for hours?"

"Yeah..."

" I got upset over something my father said and began to drink to much. I got drunk and had a random romp with a random woman. Turns out that the woman is two months pregnant with my child and my father wants me to marry her as soon as possible. Her family thinks that it would be best to cover it up."

" So you're gonna marry her?"

" I have to,not only for my family,but for my unborn child. It wouldn't be fare to ignore her and my own child."

" I think you're doing the right thing about being part of the child's life. But,do you really have to force yourself in a corner and marry her?"

" I have to,but I still love you." He looked up to face her.

Samantha put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the nearby bathroom. She stopped at the toilet and vomited.

" Sam? Are you okay?" Ren pulled her hair back as she continued to vomit.

" Sorry,I've been feeling sick lately." She finally stopped vomiting.

" How long have you been falling sick?"

" Two weeks."

Ren's eyes widened. "Sam,lay down on the floor for me."

" What!?"

" Just do it, please."

Samantha hesitatingly laid on the bathroom floor. "What now?"

" Just stay very still, don't move until I say you can." Ren got closer to her. He laid the his head on top of her stomach. He listened carefully. He found the sound of a small second heartbeat,other than hers. "As I thought." He sat right up.

" What? What's wrong?" She sat up.

" Sam, I don't know how to say this, but... You're pregnant."

She gasped. Memories from her last time with Rido flooded in to her mind. She subconsciously laid her hand on top of her stomach,where a child is growing.

_His child.___

* * *

_5 years later_

Rido singed in frustration for the millionth time of the night. He was seated himself at the balcony seat of the opera,he was invited to. The past five years had been nothing but hell for him. Then again, he did make other people's live miserables, his siblings for example and his fiancé Shizuka. He had no intention of marrying Shizuka so he had her locked up in a cage, away from the world, in a lonely basement. If he was not going to be given the chance to become the head of the Kuran clan,then he will just have to take it by force.

He murdered his own nephew,to revive a Kuran ancestor. He wanted that ancestor to become his powerful slave,but sadly that plan backfired a bit. The ancestor lives as Haruka's and Juri's son now. He murdered his grandfather after that.

He was on constantly being watched by the council. He built a good relationship with the council,but that didn't mean that they trusted him.

For some odd reason, the head of the Shiki family, enthusiastically invited him to this concert. The star was an actress with the talent of a beautiful voice. She often did plays and concerts around all of Japan. In just five years,she managed to become one of the most talented youths of Japan.

Rido was not at all interested in seeing the woman sing or act tonight. He stared in to space when the show began to start. His trance was interrupted by the singers voice.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly as we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again,you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever have a moment,spare a thought for me_

Her voice was clear and mesmerizing. Rido closed his eyes to concentrate on her voice.

_We never said our love was evergreen or as un changing as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me_

_Think of the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned _

_Imagined me, trying to hard to put you out of my mind_

_Recall those days,look back on all those time, think of all the things we will never do _

_There will never be a day, I won't think of you _

Rido visibly relaxed. He opened his eyes and looked down to the stage. His eyes widened and his heart stopped when he saw her. It was Samantha! He hadn't seen or heard of her in years!

_Flowers fade,the fruit of summer fades, they have there season so do we _

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think..._

_of... Me_

People cheered,clapped and stood from their seats. She was amazing. In five years she had accomplished what most stars go through their whole lives to accomplish. She politely bowed and left the stage.

Rido stood from his seat and followed her scent to her temperate room. He entered the room after all the fans that were crowding the entrance were all taken care of.

She was getting ready to leave when he entered. She turned to face him. "Kuran Rido?"

" Is that any way to treat your past master?" He smirked.

" I don't have time for this. I have to go home before sunrise." She glared and passed him by.

"Perhaps I would have been patient with that temper of yours but I'm a less patient man than I once was."

She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her. "Mom. Are you still in here?" Both adults turned to see a little boy standing by the door. The boy looked five and was the spitting image of Samantha.

" Senri, I'm sorry. Have I made you wait?" Samantha pulled her arm back and carried the boy in her arms. "Lets go home." She smiled at him as the boy leaned on his mother's shoulder. Samantha glared one last time at Rido before leaving the room.

_She has a son?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	22. No way of understanding this

**I own nothing so don't sue me Please!**

* * *

Samantha and Rido arrived at the mansion long before sunset,just in time to sneak in before anyone woke up. They didn't need anyone bombing them with unnecessary questions about there whereabouts.

Nightfall and sadly for Samantha and Rido they both had responsibilities to take care of this night. Reaching there rooms they washed each others scents off, dress properly, and ready themselves for what seemed to be _another_ long night for them.

She took care of his room and some chores that she was overdue. They hadn't even glanced at each other the rest of the night.

Rido headed to his grandfathers study, his grandfather had something important to tell him apparently. He knocked.

" Come in Rido."

Rido entered." Something you wanted to speak with me grandfather?"

"Rido, I'm very concerned about something."

" About what grandfather?"

" Your lack of concern for becoming the next head of the Kuran mansion."

" Grandfather I have every intention of succeeding you as the next head of the family."

" I'm glad you said that. Then lets discuss something important you must accomplish to insure that you will succeed me."

" Marriage and a heir." He grumbled.

" Yes, marriage and an heir, you must insure these things."

Rido's heart ached at the thought of not being able to express his love for Juri. His chance to be with her was forever gone.

" For this reason I spoke with the council about this and they agreed with me that an arranged marriage with the daughter of Hio."

" What! Her? Grandfather I highly refuse!"

" Rido if you don't marry her and produce an heir, Haruka will take your place instead. Haruka and Juri will be married soon and he will look like a more suitable head with a bright future for the family."

Rido clutched his fist until he drew blood from his nails digging in to his skin. He had no interest in Hio Shizuka and he was sure she had no interest in him. He had no choice.

He stormed out of the study, ignoring his grandfather's calls. He couldn't take any more of this nonsense. Haruka and Juri were getting married soon? He could loose his birthright to become the head of the family? Is there any way to get out of this arranged marriage?

He heard slamming down the laundry room. He headed there to inspect. There he saw Samantha doing laundry, and apparently not very happy about it.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She singed and turned to face him." What does it look like I'm doing? Your dirty laundry!"

" And your complaining about that? Your my personal maid your supposed to take care of that." He walked towards her.

" Yeah but why do you have to have so much dirty laundry! You know there so many people out there who don't have any clothes at all! How selfish of you to have so much clothes, not give to people any of it and make me wash it for you!" She had bags under her eyes with a crazed angry look.

" Your lack of sleep seems to have a great negative effect on you." He tried to stay calm.

" So what!? if I don't get any good sleep I get angry! Something wrong with that!?"

Rido pressed his lips against hers. it threw her off guard but she laid on of his hands on her lower back and the other one was tangled in her hair. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her up on top of the washing machine. He bit and sucked oh her lip. She played with his hair. She opened her mouth slightly and he took this as his opportunity to grab and suck on her tongue.

She moaned, felling something wet soak her panties. One hand groped her thigh and the other one massaged her right breast.

They stayed there, ignoring the laundry, just enjoying each others company. They were so deep in there lust, they didn't notice the figure watching them and taking note of there actions, walking back upstairs to report this scene to the Head of the Kuran family.

* * *

**This was short chap sorry but Oh someone's gonna bust them! **

**Please R and R**


	23. Here we go again

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha prepared for the play tonight. She was playing Fantine in the famous e play, Les Miserables. She was excited to have this roll, she admired Fantine's character. She adored the play, it was such an amazing play!

She stripped to her underwear to change in to her costume. Senri was in the backstage,waiting for her outside. Senri always came with her to a play or concert,even when Ren and Kanna would offer to babysit. Ever since birth Senri has always been a momma's boy. She had once asked him if he wanted a father bit he said he didn't want one, he was just find with his mother.

Samantha smiled at that memory,she was just happy with her forest too. She prepared for the play.

* * *

_Outside of the room_

Senri sat next to his mothers's dressing room. He wanted to get a good seat for tonight. Senri watched as other actors prepared for the play. He was still curiouser about the man his mother was talking to the other night, the one she looked angry at. He spotted that same man walk in backstage and walked towards his mothers's dressing room. Some people tried to stop him but with one look they would all scurry away from him. The man stopped in front of Senri.

The man looked strangely at Senri. Senri got up and stood in front of his mothers's dressing room. His mother taught him a long time ago that entering a lady's room while she is dressing is very wrong. "Can I help you?" He questioned Rido. Vampire children mentally mature faster then humans, he was able to say big words and speak sentences just as well as an adult could.

Rido still didn't say anything.

" If you have no business here, I suggest you leave."

"You're Senri, right?" Rido said still staring down at him.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Rido Kuran."

"A pureblood?"

" Yes."

" So, what do you want?" Senri crossed his arms.

Rido raised an eyebrow. "I want to see your mother."

" Mom is dressing and after that she has to do her hair and makeup to start the play. She's already running behind,plus she has to stay concentrated."

"Little boy, you know that I'm a pureblood, right?"

" Yeah. So?"

Memories of when he meet Samantha came flooding back. Senri was so much like his mother and not only physically. "You should know that you should do whatever a pureblood asks of you."

"Yeah, but mom said that a man walking in to a lady's room while she is dressing is very rude."

Rido was overwhelmed, he wasn't angry at Senri, just surprised. He had his mothers beautiful light blue eyes,pale skin,and cooper hair and attitude. "Step away, boy." Rido's eyes glowed red.

"My name is Senri." Senri glared at him.

"Senri, are you alright?" Samantha stepped out of the room. Samantha sensed the dark aura on the other side of the door and came to make sure he was alright.

"Yes mom." Senri smiled innocently.

" Senri, go find yourself a good seat for the play. It's about to start."

"But..." Senri didn't like the idea of his mom being alone with the strange man.

"Its ok, sweetly. Sit in a place where I can see you from the stage. Ok?"

" Ok." Senri singed in defeat and glared one last time at Rido before leaving to find a seat close to the stage.

"He told you didn't he?" She glared at Rido.

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't play dumb with me! My uncle told you about Senri."

"Yes. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"He glared accusingly at her.

" I don't want him to seem as just some big mistake to you. You would have never even cared if I told you anyways."

Rido's eyes roamed her body,practically undressing her in his head. It had been a while since he last slept with a woman. His eyes stopped at her cleavage. "After the play I want to see you." He still kept his eyes on her body when he said that.

" No. I'm not gonna be your sex toy, Rido."

" Is that so? I'm not the same man I once was,now if I want something Ill take it no matter what." He pressed his body against hers and groped her ass.

Samantha pushed him away and walked away. "Stay away from me and my son." She whispered over her shoulder. Rido's sensitive ears were able to catch that.

" We will see about that." He smirked and searched for his seat.

* * *

_After the play_

Samantha entered her dressing room and began to undress. She wanted to hurry up and leave before Rido could catch them. Senri was keeping guard of the door. She didn't like leaving Senri alone out there so she hurried undressing herself. She searched for her bag with clothes she brought for herself.

" Well isn't this a sight to see?" A seductive voice said from behind her.

" Wha-" she was cut short by a hand covering her month and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Shhh... Don't worry I won't take to much of your blood. I'm particularly tired tonight so I promise you tonight I will have all of you." His arms tighten around her.

He moved her hair aside and began to lick her neck. He found her soft spot and dug his fangs in to her neck. Her blood was a sweet and warm as he remembered. She struggled against his grip. He growled at her to stop. When she didn't, he pulled out his fangs and bit her again in another part of her neck. He did this until her whole neck was covered in blood and bite marks. He was taking to much blood from her. She stopped struggling.

Rido pulled out his fangs and licked the dried blood. He bite wounds healed quicker with his pureblood healing saliva. He turned her around in his arms and laid his cheek on top of head. He almost forgotten what is was like to find comfort in another ones warmth and embrace. "Do you remember when you made that promise to me?"

" What promise?" She horsely said.

" The one you said that you would always be there for me when I need you."

She nodded her head weakly.

" I will make sure that you keep that promise." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek gently. "Tomorrow night, you will be _mine._ "

They heard banging on the door. "Mom, are you in there? Are you okay?" Senri desperately called out to his mother.

" Senri..." She tried to call out to him. She was to weak to speak up.

"Mom!"

Rido was surprised to see that the child had heard his mothers' whisper. Only a pureblood could hear that from another side of a thick door. He guessed his son had inherited some traits from him as well. Rido picked up Samantha bridal style and carried her out the room.

Senri was shocked to see his mother being carried by the strange man he talked to earlier. "I knew it was you who was there! What are you doing with my mom!?" He glared at him but this time his glare was intense and could scare anyone away with such a icy look, another thing he inherited from his father. Rido even saw a glint of red in his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm going to bring you and your mother home. She's to weak to walk." Samantha had fallen unconscious in his arms. "Where do you live?"

" Like I'm gonna tell you! I don't know you!"

" But your mother does and she is weak. Now tell me where do you live." Rido's voice darkened.

Senri considered this for a moment and singed in defeat. He needed to get his mother to safety so he had no choice. "Fine. We live in the small house near the river bank,not so far from here, just follow the smell of sweet water and passed the river and then a left, you can't miss it."

"Good. Now hold on to me."

"Why?" Senri wrapped his small arms around his leg.

Rido flew them on a swarm of bats and took Senri's directions. He arrived at the house in a manor of minutes. He transformed them back to their original form and landed carefully on the ground.

"What was that?" Senri asked after letting go of his leg.

" That was one of my most favorite ways to travel." Rido picked the lock from the front door and traced Samantha's room by scent.

"Can all purebloods do that?" Senri followed behind him.

" Yes and more."

"More?"

" Yes" Rido entered Samantha's room and laid her on the bed, being careful with her head. "Okay, don't forget to lock up." He told Senri and headed for the window.

" Wait! Who are you to my mom?"

"Someone very special to your mother." Rido disappeared in a swarm of bats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Truthful words

**Thanks for all the support,reviews you've guys have given me. I know I kinda speed things up between them,my mistake, but remember Rido isn't the same man he once was. I hope this chapter makes things better for u guys. Don't worry it's not the beginning of the end.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha worked up with a groan. She felt sick and drained. She rubbed her neck softly. She felt something bump against her side. She looked under the covers and found a still sleeping Senri cuddled u next to her.

She smiled and quietly left the bed, to let him sleep a bit longer, she tiptoed over to her closet and quietly got dressed. She tiptoed again,out of the closet and across the room to the door.

She walked to the kitchen. As she cooks her breakfast, she starts to think of away to get Senri out of the house and away from Rido tonight. She thought of taking him to beach. It was a full moon tonight,perfect night for a vampire to spend time at the beach.

She heard small footsteps come down the stairs. "Good morning, Senri!" She said over her shoulder.

"Good morning, mom." Senri rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a bushy mess, his pajama shirt completely open, and he still looked half asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to get some more sleep, sweetly?" She giggled at how cute her sleepy boy looked. Senri did always love to sleep.

Senri climbed the chair facing the counter and once he got up on the high chair he sat right and waited for his breakfast. "I'm ok."

" Ok" She handed him a plate of food.

Samantha watched as her son eat politely his breakfast. He was so well mannered and polite, but when someone made him angry he was a completely different person, just like his father. Senri had never know a father in his short life. Samantha had her father for the first few years of her life and she loved her father. She wondered if Senri has ever thought about his own father.

"Done." He pushed the plate towards her and jumped of the high chair.

"Senri, would you like to go to the beach?" She stopped him before he could leave.

"The beach?"

" Yes. There is a full moon and that is perfect weather for us vampires to got to beach."

"Ok." Senri ran upstairs to get ready.

Samantha singed in relief, she was glad to find a way to keep Senri out of the house. She went upstairs to get prepared.

* * *

_At the beach_

Senri ran ahead of his mother. He occasionally stopped to wave at her to her to hurry up. Samantha just smiled and walked faster.

The waves were calm and beautiful, the moon's reflection on the sea made it look even more amazing. The sand was soft and still warm from the sun. The wind was strong but refreshing. Samantha admired all of this.

She caught up to Senri, who was playing in the shallow part of the water. She prefers it that way, after all Senri still hasn't learned how to swim. She stepped in the water and sat next to Senri. Little did they know Rido had been watching them this whole time.

He did go to her house and searched for her. When he found that they weren'tthere he traced her scent and found this place, it wasn't easy with all the salt water scent hanging in the air around here.

He hid his presence and hid behind a large boulder. He saw Senri looking behind his shoulder every five seconds as though he could tell Rido was there. He stopped looking over his shoulder when his mother sat next to him in the water.

"Senri, have you ever wanted a father?" Samantha questioned her son.

" No."

"Why?"

" Because I have you?"

" Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a father?"

" Yes."

" How so?"

" I see Ichijou and his dad. He always looks so happy to be with his dad and his dad with him. It's strange."

" If you wonder then why don't you want a father?"

"I don't know."

" Do you wish to meet your real father?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Why would I want to meet the man who abandoned you and doesn't care about me."

" You don't know that."

" If he really cared about us, then he would have been here right now."

Samantha was taken back by his answer. He was right though. "You know what! You're right! Who needs a guy like that? Its you and me against the world, buddy!" She smiled and splashed Senri and took off.

"Hey!" Senri got on his feet and ran after his mother. Both mother and child laughing and splashing at each other.

Rido heard every word exchanged between the two. They really seemed close. Rido was not needed in their lives. Senri had no complication being fatherless. He heard a loud splash. He turned to see what it was.

Samantha was on her knees, soaking laughed. "Senri, give me a towel."

" What towel?"

" The ones I brought, silly."

" Mom, you didn't bring any towels. I think you left them in the car."

She singed and got on her feet. "You stay here while I get them." She ordered. "And if anything just scream." She yelled over her shoulders.

"Ok!" Senri decided to do some exploring. He was sure his mother didn't mind as long as he came back to the spot where she left him. She wouldn't even notice.

Senri's exploring led him to a small Clift, near the deeper part of the water. He stood to close to the edge and stared at the moon. He took a deep breath and took in all the salty scent of the ocean. He saw something move inside the water. He leaned over the edge to see what it was.

He screamed as he fell in to the water. His mouth was opened and he was suddenly swallowing salt water. He nervously tried to move around his arms and legs but he just kept sinking. His nostrils were flaring as the water entered thew them. He tired to hold his breath as long as he could but the world was begging to look blurry.

Before he blacked out he saw a tall figure dip in the water next to him.

* * *

Samantha heard Senri scream. She dropped everything and ran towards the scream came from. When she reached the beach she searched frantically for Senri. Her eyes landed on Rido towering over Senri in the shore. She ran up to them.

"Senri!" She pulled Senri from under Rido and positioned him so that he leaned on her. "Are you ok!?"

" Mom..." Senri weekly called out. His face was pale,his breathing ragged and his balance awful.

"I'm here sweetly." She kissed his forehead and held him close.

She looked over to Rido. He was soaking wet, his clothes stuck to his skin, drops of water fell from the tips of his curly wet hair, his scent was masked by the salt water. He just stared at the scene in front of him.

"Mom,this guy saved me." Senri whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Samantha carried Senri in her arms and motioned for Rido to follow her. She led them to the car. She laid Senri on the backseat, grabbed a towel and turned around to face Rido. "Here." She handed him the towel.

Rido took the towel and tried to dry himself as much as he could with just one towel.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rido questioned.

" In know you came here to keep your word about last night,but instead you saved my son."

"Humph. Do not confuse my actions. I need the child alive for future plans."

"I don't think so. I think that you have changed,but deep down, your not that different form the man I knew five years ago."

"Clearly your mistaken." Rido gave her the towel and began to walk away.

" Rido!" She called out to him.

Rido stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

" If it weren't for you Senri would have died. Thanks."

"You already said that."

" I know, but I'm really grateful."

"If you really are grateful, you will not deny me a night of pleasure will you?" He smirked.

Her cheeks turned red. She clutched her fist and growled. "PERVERT!" She screamed at him.

Rido left in a swarm of bats and laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Unexpected surprises

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha waited patiently for Senri's babysitter to arrive. She waited by the door,taping her foot and looking at the clock every few seconds it ticked by. The babysitter was running late.

"Mom." Senri came down from the stairs, fully prepared for bed.

"What's wrong Senri?"

"Do I really have to stay alone with a babysitter?"

" Sweetie, I wish I could stay with you, but I really have to attend this ball tonight."

" Why?"

" Trust me, you do t want to know." Samantha rolled her eyes. The reason she had to attend this ball was because her uncle was forcing her. He said it was important.

_This better be important._

The door bell rang.

Samantha answered it quickly with a frown. She hired a normal babysitter from those babysitter blogs. Her background was good but her timing was horrible.

" You're late." Samantha said with venom in her words.

" I know. I'm very sorry, your house was not easy to find and I lost track of time." The babysitter nervously fidgeted.

"Their is a couple that will be dropping their son in a few minutes. Senri and him are already ready for bed,but let them stay up until before sunrise."

" But isn't it close to their bedtime?" The babysitter,who was human, found it odd for a parent to tell her that two little five year olds could stay up that late.

"Just follow instructions. If anything happens to these boys, I will make your life a living hell. Got it!" Samantha said in a threatening dark voice.

"Yes ma'm!"

Samantha turned to Senri and hugged him. "Don't cause any trouble and Takuma will be here any minute. I love you." She kissed his forehead and waved goodbye as she walked out the door and in to her car, driving away from there.

As Samantha drove she wondered what was so important that her uncle demanded she went to this ball at the last minute.

* * *

Samantha arrived at the ball an hour late, thanks to that late babysitter and traffic. She grumpily entered threw the front door. She was escorted to the ball room.

The ball room was huge and beautiful. Music and small talk filled the room. Every noble and pureblood family was invited to this ball. No one spoke out of tone or place. They all just made small talk as they fake smiled at each other.

This is what Samantha hated the most of her race. They all wore a mask of submissive puppets, but deep down they are all wanting to break free from this changes of society, but they never make the effort to do so.

Her father raised her to be free and expressive with herself and others.

"Samantha is that you?"

She turned to see her uncle walking towards her and smiling his fake smile. "I'm so glad you could look beautiful."

She wore a flowing strapless black and white gown that passed her ankles. The dress complimented her figure, exposing her curves,some cleavage, and bringing out that young elegant side to her. She pined half of her hair up and let the rest of it flow down her back.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are. Ever since you had Senri, I've considered you a grown woman, but your just twenty-three."

" Thank you, uncle." It was strange how one minute her uncle could be complementing her and the next he could be insulting her. He was just trying to get on her good side to get to Senri, but shes not gonna let that happen.

Three new people entered the ball room. They were the Kuran siblings. Haruka and Juri were together and their brother Rido was rather a bit isolated from them.

People stopped what they were doing and bowed before them. The only ones who were standing were the other purebloods. Samantha's uncle pulled her down when she didn't move to bow.

"We are sorry for interupting. Please, continue to what you were doing." Haruka spoke out loud.

People rosed from their bow and continued on chatting softly. As the purebloods and nobles interacted with each other, Samantha singed in boredom.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on the Kuran couple, Haruka and Juri, were happily dancing in the middle of the ball room. They looked so happy and inlove, no one dared to disturb them.

Samantha spotted Rido at the corner, staring at his siblings. He looked sad and lonely to her. Most people couldn't tell by his vacant cold mask he had on, but Samantha could clearly see his pain as he watched the love of his life dance the night away with with his brother.

"You could go to him if you wish." Her uncle whispered next to her.

" Why should I?" She asked, her defenses acting up.

"The least you could do is get a long with him, Samantha. He is Senri's biological father."

" I knew it." She grumbled.

" Knew what?"

" You invited me here,because you still think you could use me to get to him. Let me make something clear to you uncle. I'm. Not. Your. Puppet." She stormed away. She blindly walked away from her uncle. She led herself to the balcony.

The balcony had a nice view of the garden. The moon was bright and the wind was nice and cool. She decided to stay here for a while before going back home.

She singed in frustration. Her uncle still believed that she could be useful to pursue Kuran Rido. She had no interest in throwing herself at him like a whore.

"Your awfully lonely tonight." A seductive voice said behind her.

She turned to face him. "So are you Rido."

" I thought you would have come here with your boyfriend, Ichijou Ren."

" For your information. Ren is happily married and is a father. He and I are just friends."

"Is that so?"

" What are you doing here? Did my uncle sent you here?"

" No. This is a free country, I can go wherever I want." He walked over to her. " I can also have what I want." He raised his hand towards her.

She turned her face away to avoid his touch. "I'm afraid you can't _everything_ you want."

"And why not?" He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look in to her eyes for his answer.

"Just because you're a pureblood, doesn't mean you can have whatever you want. I'm not an object you can claim to use and neither is my son."

"_Your_ son? If I recall correctly, it takes two to make one."

"And it takes two to raise one,but since you were never around, I had to raise Senri all by myself. Therefore, you may be his father, but you will never be his dad!"

"Watch your mouth woman." He threaten darkly.

" Ever since Juri-sama said she did t love you, you've been nothing but a shell of a man, casing people pain and sorrow to mask your own. Why don't you stop doing such cruel things and admit that your sorry and you need help!?"

" Silence!" Rido slapped her across the face.

Samantha held her bleeding cheek. Her eyes widened as she felt the warm, familiar substance. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"_You will not speak to me like that EVER again!"_ He hissed at her, not felling sorry for striking her.

She looked in to his cold dark eyes and glared. Her glare was as cold as his, both icy stares boring in to each other's souls. "The Rido, don't _ever_ expect me to speak to you again!" She pushed by him and stormed off. She headed for the exit, ignoring the confused,hungry looks they all gave her when they saw her running off while holding her bleeding cheek.

Her uncle glared at her as he began to hear others whispering and commenting about this unknown outburst.

She reached her car and drove madly out of the estate. The rest of the car ride she was fuming and growling all the way.

* * *

"I'm home!" Samantha loudly claimed when she entered her house.

She took her shoes off and put them on the side of the door. She had finally manegged to clam herself before entering the house. Her cheek had healed, but she still had that cursed moment in her mind.

"Oh, thanks goodness your here!" The babysitter ran down stairs and towards her.

" Did something happened while I was gone?"

"I just went to the bathroom and when I came to check on the boys I saw the crying. I calmed down Senri-chan, but I can't calm down Takuma-chan!"

"Where are they!?"

" In Senri-chan's room."

Samantha rushed to Senri's room. She found they boys in Senri's bed. Senri was holding Takuma in a hug while Takuma was sobbing and wailing.

"What happened?" Samantha rushed over to them.

Senri looked at his mother with red puffy eyes. He had been crying too. "It's the plain that Ren and Kanna-san where on." Takuma gave a louder wail at the me turn of his parents.

"Yes?"

" It crashed and their were no survivors." Tears trailed down Senri's cheeks.

"What!?" The news hit Samntha like a brick wall. "Where did you hear this!?"

" In the news."

"I didn't know they couldn't watch the news." The babysitter said by the door.

Samantha gave the babysitter her money and walked over to the crying boys. She wrapped her arms around them and held them close to her chest. She let them stain her dress with tears and snot. She couldn't help but let some tears fall down her face.

That night the three of them spent it crying and consoling each other. Samantha may have problems, but right now this was far more important than her love life. Her son and godson needed her and she will always be there for them no matter what unexpected surprise life threw at them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	26. What the heart no longer needs

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school this semester. Thanks for being patient with me!^_^**

* * *

It had been a week since Ren and his wife had died in a plane accident.

The people whispered and murmured to each other in the ball room. In respect of Ichijou Ren and his wife, the Ichijou manor hosted a small gathering of aristocrat and purebloods. The gathering was supposed to comfort Takuma and his grandfather, but no one felt real sympathy for Takuma and his grandfather seems to be coping well.

Takuma had been staying over at Samantha's house ever since his parents left him. He couldn't go back home, where everything reminded him of his parents. Senri has been helping his friend heal ever since.

Samantha couldn't ignore the pain in her chest and the tears in her eyes every time she thinks about Ren and his wife's sudden death, but she held back her tear, held up her chin,and stayed strong for the boys.

Samantha was asked to bring the boys to this gathering. She dressed them both in a nice small black tuxedo and brought them over. She wore a plain black long dress. She held her hair in a loose bun and wore no jewelry or make-up. The occasion wasn't fit for any extravagance. The whole room was fill with guest wearing all black and no bright colors.

Samantha kept a close eye on the boys as they walked ahead of her. Senri kept close to Takuma as people came to speak to him. Saying how sorry they are for his loss and pain, but they didn't really mean it. Samantha closed up on them until she was standing right in between them,making sure they stayed by her side at all times. It was their first time at a ball after all and she did not trust anybody here in this room.

"I am so sorry for your lose." A young voice behind them. The voice of a small child.

They turned to face the voice. Senri and Samantha didn't like what the saw when they turned to face the source of the voice. It was Kuran Kaname. Senri and Samantha didn't had anything against him, it was the first time they meet him, but they knew if he was here so was his family and maybe even Rido.

Kaname gave a sympathetic look and a sad smile. "My name is Kuran Kaname." He extended his hand towards them.

" Ichijou Takuma." Takuma shook his hand.

"Shiki Samantha." Samantha nodded her head.

" Shiki Senri." Senri lightly bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Samantha searched the room for anymore Kuran members she might not want to run in to. "Where are your parents, Kaname-sama?"

"Right here." Haruka stood besides Kaname. Juri followed him behind.

" It's been a while Samantha. How have you've been?" Juri smiled.

"Not so well, lately." She singed.

" Mother,may be excused to play outside?" Kaname politely asked.

" Very well. Would your son and Takuma be interested in keeping Kanme company?"

Samantha considered this. She didn't want to leave the boys alone ,but she also didn't want them to stay another minute around so many vampires. "Alright. Just be careful." She warned the boys.

They nodded their heads and followed Kaname outside to the backyard.

"I have to apologize for my brothers actions, miss Shiki." Haruka said with a sorry look.

Samantha mentally glared at that memory. "Do not worry, Haruka-sama. You do not need to apologize for your brother's actions. But,might I ask. How did you find out about the incident?"

" I'm afraid it has been a popular rumor among our race." Juri explained

" Rido Kuran striking his former mistress. They haven't stopped speaking about it since it happened."

"The council are not very pleased with this. They most likely will come after you."

"Thank you both for warning me, but I do not fear the council." Samantha confidently said. She wasn't going to let the council or Rido scare her in to giving her and her son's lives to them.

" For the sake of your son, I believe you should not fear them or Rido,but fear what they could do." Haruka warned.

" We underestimated them and we suffered the consequences." Juri frowned at a distant memory in her head.

" I understand perfectly. I will be more cautious. Thank you."

* * *

_Outside_

Senri and Takuma quickly took of their shoes,socks,coats and layed them by the door. They rolled up their sleeves to play in the sandbox in the middle of the garden. Kept there for Takuma and other guest's children. Not that many came tonight, just them and Kaname.

As Senri and Takuma began to built a sand castle, Senri noticed that Kaname was still standing by the door. "Why are you standing there?" Senri questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how to play." Kaname frowned.

" How could you not know how to play?"

"I don't have any friends or toys to play with."

" We could be your friends!" Takuma lightly smiled. It wasn't his usual bright smile,but at least he smiled for the first time since his parents death.

" I think I would like that." Kaname smiled.

" What do you think Senri?" Takuma turned to him.

Senri thought it over. He never had any other friend besides Takuma. It would be nice to have another one. "Sure. I'm okay with it."

Kaname followed Senri and Takuma by taking his coat,shoes, and socks off. He walked over to the sand box and rolled up his sleeves. He joined them in building a sand castle. He didn't mind that the sand was getting inside his sleeves or dirtying his dress pants. He just cared about how nice it was to feel like a real child and have fun with others.

"Still trying to live a fairytale life Kaname?" A sarcastic menacing voice said behind the three boys.

All three boys stopped what they were doing. The menacing aura from behind them growing stronger.

Kaname still in his innocent childish mind couldn't know what Rido was talking about or why he knows him. Kaname only knows him as his mean uncle. He never felt safe around him.

" What are you doing here uncle Rido?"

"Of course, I came here as a guest." He smirked. His smirked disappeared when he saw Senri stand up from his knees and turned around to face him. "What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed.

" Of course, I came here as a guest." He scoffed and mockingly smirked back at him.

Kaname was quite surprised with Senri's disrespect towards Rido. Not many children his age were brave enough to talk back to him like that.

"You are as disrespectful as your mother." Rido glared.

"I don't know you. All I know is that you're a brute who has hurt and angered my mom. I'm grateful for you saving my life, but I still don't trust you." Senri glared back.

Something snapped in Rido. His patience reached its limit and his temper had flared up to a maximum.

He grabbed Senri by the neck and lifted him to the air. His fingers pressed harder against his neck when Senri tried to kick his chest. "You are as much as an ungrateful,brattish, and annoying as your mother."

Kaname and Takuma rushed inside to look for help.

Senri gasped for air. His face turning red as he glared at Rido. He tried to pry Rido's hand off his neck but failed to do so. "At least... I'm... Not... Anything...like...you!" He gasped out.

"Such a stubborn child. I should have left you drown." Rido digged his nails in to Senri's left cheek. Senri's blood trailing down his cheek and chin. His blood smelled sweet and pure,like a pureblood's blood.

Rido singed and released his hold on Senri's neck, letting him fall on his back to the ground. Senri gasped and coughed for air. The color returning normal to his face. Takuma and Kaname came quickly back outside with Samantha and Haruka.

"Senri!" Samantha rushed over to Senri's side. "What happened!?" She examined the cut in his cheek and the bruises on his neck.

"He tried to kill him!" Kaname pointed accusingly at Rido.

" What!?"

" Brother is this true?" Haruka already the answer to that.

"He needed to be punished for his ungrateful disrespect to wards me. Maybe if the mother had taught him better manners, he wouldn't have to be punished."

" What!?" Samantha glared at him.

Haruka saw where this was going and he didn't like it. "Kaname, Ichijou, please go back inside."

Both boys nodded their heads and left. They knew better than to stay to witness adult fights and business.

"Rido just go home." Haruka said.

" Actually, I would love to have a moment to speak to Kuran Rido. Don you mind leaving us Haruka-sama?"

" Actually, I-"

" Its fine Haruka. Im under control right now."

" Somehow I doubt that." Against his better judgement, Harura left them alone. He knew that whatever happened to them in the past had to be resolved now so that they can finally part ways.

"I thought you were never going to speak to me again." Rido's eyes turned cold and dark. He was putting on the mask of a monster again. The mask he developed over the past five years.

" Who the hell do you think you are!?" Samantha hissed t him. "Who gave you the damn right to hurt or touch _my_ son!?"

" I am a pureblood! And that boys savior! Therefore, I deserve respect from him. I'm not as patient as I once was."

"You saved his life and then you try to kill him. I believe you deserve a mental hospital for the bipolar! He is _my_ son and you will _never_ touch or see him again!"

"Ha! You speak as though you created him yourself. He is my offspring as well." He scoffed.

" Only when you need him to be. I know you are trying to use him to make a strong relationship with the council! You have no right to him!"

" As his biological father, I do have some right to him!"

"No you don't! A real father, that has right to their child, would be their when he was in my womb, when I was giving birth to him, when he first spoke, when he took his first step, and every little single thing you should have been in the last five years of his life that you weren't!"

" I wasn't going to give up my whole life and future for someone I didn't love!"

"You're right. You didn't love me. Everything you said was all bullshit I fell for!"

" Every word I said to you was real!"

"If it would have been real we wouldn't be here right now! We wouldn't be fighting over this! The Rido I knew was so reserved but kind and passionate on the inside. He was lost, but slowly he was finding his way."

"I'm not that man anymore."

" I know. You are not the man I fell in love with. You are a worse lost version of him. A shell of him! Because you have been hurt and rejected, you did the same thing to me. Because you are miserable,you make others lives miserable too."

" You no nothing of the pain of rejection! All my life I have been hopeful for love and happiness and love and when I'm so close to get it, it just turned its back on me."

"All my life I've been rejected to the people I thought that loved me, including you. So don't you dare say I don't know anything about the pain or rejection! You and others taught it to me well!"

" What do you want from me!?"

" Nothing, from you!"

"Then _what_ do you want!?"

" Happiness!"

" Happiness?"

" Yes. For once in my life to be happy, truly happy. I was until you came back and now everything is just falling apart! I don't need this! I don't need or want anymore pain or rejection!" Tears ran down her face. Samantha turned and marched towards the door. " Goodbye for good Rido." She said before leaving him there.

Rido thought over their fight. Happiness? When was the last time he ever used that word or even felt it.

* * *

Samantha bolted threw the crowd and searched for Senri. She found him sitting in a corner with Takuma. She stormed over to him and grabbed his hand. She led them to her car and drove away. She didn't worry about Takuma right now. She was supposed to drop him off there anyway.

Senri said nothing the whole way home. When they got home, Samantha treated Senri's wounds quietly and send him to his room. Senri wanted to sleep with her tonight, but she needed to be alone.

Once she reached her room, she ignored the fact that she was still clothed in her black dress and just threw herself on the bed. That night Samantha cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**again thanks for being patient with me and thanks for reading!**


	27. Mixed feelings

**This semester has been really hard on me so I decided to write a next chap to lighten my mood. Sorry for not updating in a while. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha woke up hours after the sun had set. She was surprised that Senri hasn't woken her up yet. She singed. Senri must be mad at her and scared from the near-death experience he had.

_How could he do that?_ Samantha thought. She knew Rido had changed, but she never would have thought that he would be capable of killing an innocent child or hitting her. That wasn't the Rido she fell in love with.

_Why am I even thinking about this? He has changed for the worse! That man I knew left her to raise a child all by my own five years ago!_ Samantha's concise yelled at her.

_But he is only doing these thing out of a broken lost heart._ Her heart contradicted.

The battle between her heart and her mind continued, confusing her more. She thought she was completely over Rido, but it seems that their was still a part of her that had feelings for him. Her mind said that he was a ruthless selfish man who was only a danger to her and Senri, but her heart said that Rido just needed someone to understand him and help him.

She singed in frustration. She decided to take her frustration and emotions and use them to do something productive. Music.

She got off her bed and searched for her guitar. She was actress, but she was also a great musician, like her father was. Once she got her guitar, she sat back on the bed, balanced her guitar,closed her eyes and began to play notes. Searching deep in her thoughts she made up lyrics.

_Sorry I don't like a god_

_Is that you want me to do? _

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect like all your little subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not so obedient and I'm not docile enough for you _

_Is that why you always push me away?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you_

She suddenly felt angry at him. Even after all the bullshit he put her threw, he still wants her to bow down to him and respect him! Why should she? Did he expected her to change for him!? She just to mean something to him, but now she was just some problem he wanted to get rid of.

_Well, I'm just your problem _

_I'm just your problem _

_It's like I'm not even a person _

_Am I? _

_I'm just your problem _

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

Why should she be sorry for loving him and then moving on with her life when he didn't love her? Why should she be sorry for bearing and raising his child?

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you _

_I'm sorry that I exist _

_I didn't plan to be on your black list _

_But, I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

She never wanted things to go so wrong with him. She never wanted to start a war with him. That doesn't mean that she is gonna be the one to apologize first.

_So, Why do I want to? _

_Why do I want to? _

_To-_

"Mom?"

Her song was cut short by a child's voice next to her. It was Senri. Somehow he had managed to sneak in her room while she was singing without her noticing.

"Senri? When did you get in here?" She laid the guitar next to her. "Is something the matter?"

"I thought you were still sleeping, but I heard music come from here and wanted to see if you were ok." Senri climbed the bed and sat between her legs. "Are you ok mom?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I should be asking you that." She trailed the almost faded bruises on his neck. "I'm sorry you had to go threw that."

"Its not your fault." He laid his head against his mother's chest. Hearing her heartbeat.

"It is my responsibility to protect you at times like that and I failed. For that I am truly sorry." She laid her chin on top of his head. "I failed you."

"I forgive you. I know that your sorry. I know you wouldn't let something like that happen again."

" Of course I won't!"

"Mom?Can I ask a question?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Do you know that man very well?"

"Yes."

"Was he always like this? Did he ever hurt you?"

"No. Yes."

"Explain."

"He just to be much kinder and reasonable. He was a passionate man with a broken heart. He was slowly beginning to heal of that broken heart, but something went wrong in my absence. He was once a gentleman now he is just a selfish brute." She glared at nothing in particular. "I'm not sure what could have gone wrong for him to have changed so dramatically."

"How did he hurt you?"

Samantha didn't wanted to mention any violent things about her and Rido. "He broke my heart."

"How?"

"His family made me leave his side and he choose his family's decision, because he wanted to stay and marry the woman he loved. He didn't even say goodbye."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"But he didn't love you back."

"No. He was in love with someone else."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm not sure. One thing I'm sure about. Wether I love him or not, I'm not going to return to him. After what he did to you he should counter himself lucky to be alive. I will never put you in a dangerous situation like that ever again. I love you more than anything in this world Senri. I will never endanger your life."

Senri lightly smiled and hugged his mother. "I know. I love you too."

Their moment was ruined by the phone ringing. Samantha got off the bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi I'm Touya Roary. My daughter is a model of the modeling agency that is interested in your son,Shiki Senri, taking part in the agency as a child model like my daughter."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that." Senri had been offered ever since the first time he went to see his mother in a play, to become a child model from many different modeling agencies. They had all been amazed of Senri's good looks and cute face.

"I called you because their something very important I have to talk with you."

"My son is not really ready for an unexpected foot shop right now."

"Oh no! This has nothing to do with modeling. I just wish to talk to you. I will bring my daughter with me to the park. Do you mind meeting me there now?"

"Well, this so sudden I..."

"Great meet you there!" The line hung up.

Samantha was left their dumbfounded. She guessed that she and Senri were going to the park then? Maybe they needed the fresh air.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Someone who wants to meet us. Go get dressed we are leaving for the park."

"Really!?" Excitement showed on his face.

"Yes now go." She giggled at her son's childish cuteness.

Senri ran out of her room and straight to his.

Samantha closed her door and changed herself. She wore warm blue jeans,elbow-length black shirt, white flats and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Senri are you done?" She walked downstairs.

"Yeah!" He ran downstairs and stopped by the front door.

She giggled and grabbed her house keys. "The park is not far from here we can walk." She opened the door and let him out.

She had no idea what Touya Roary wanted from her, but she hoped it was nothing that would cause her anymore stress.

After all the Touya family has always had a close relationship with the Shiki family.

* * *

_At the park_

Samantha looked around the park. No one was around. It was late at night, most parents would not take their children at the park at these hours. Samantha spotted two figures by the swings. A woman and her child. She walked towards them.

"Touya Roary-san?"

"Yes. You must be Shiki Samantha." The woman turned around to face Samantha. She had blonde strawberry hair, electric blue eyes, and porcelain pale skin. She wore a beautiful great sundress and wore no shoes. Her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Is this your son?" Roary pointed at Senri.

"Yes. Say hello Senri." She ushered Senri in front of her.

"My name is Shiki Senri. It's nice to meet you." He bowed respectfully.

"My what a polite young man. I can see he takes after his mother a lot. He is a male version of you Samantha-san." She smiled. "This is my daughter." She ushered her daughter in front of them.

Her daughter was the exact replica of her mother. Blonde strawberry hair, electric blue eyes, and porcelain pale skin. "My name is Touya Rima. It's nice to meet you." She bowed. He voice was delicate and gentle like a dolls.

"She is such a beautiful girl. She looks a lot like her mother." Samantha smiled. "Is their something you wanted to talk about with me Touya-san?"

" Ah yes! Children, please go and play so that the adults can talk. Rima keep Shiki-chan some company. "

Rima nodded and grabbed Senri's hand in hers. She dragged him half-way across the playground.

"Be careful!" Samantha shouted towards them.

"Come lets sit over there." Roary guided her towards a nearby bench. Even when they sat down Samantha roamed the park for any dangers and kept her eye on Senri.

"Your are a very paranoid person." Roary giggled."You can't let him out of your sight can't you?"

"I would prefer to know where my son is at all times." Wasn't her responsibility as a mother to be sure of her child's whereabouts?

"I suppose I can't blame you. You must be rather on edge lately, because of the incident that happened last night with Rido-sama."

"You know of that?"

"I'm afraid everyone knows of Kuran Rido-sama nearly killing both you and Senri from your disrespect towards him. Gossip travels fast." Roary explained.

"And your here to tell me that I should apologize to him?" She glared at her. "I have no intentions of doing so. He tried to kill my son that deserves no respect whatsoever."

"I didn't come here to convince you to apologize. I completely agree with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. If any man tried to do such a thing to my Rima, pureblood or not, I will never respect him. Which is why I came here to you. To congratulate you."

" Congratulate me?"

"I have heard many good things from your father and you. How brave your father was to renounce his right to succeed the Shiki family and leave to support your human mother and you. It is simply amazing! How you were raised differently than a vampire. How you are not afraid to fight for what you love and believe in. How you will not let the Shiki family manipulate you. I admire that about you and your father!"

Samantha was once again left dumbfounded by Roary. No vampire has ever said such kind words about her and her father. Usually they were cruel harsh words. "Thank you for your compliments." She smiled from the bottom of her heart.

"That is why I came to see you. You and I are on the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been divorced three times. My first husband was a drunk. My second cheated on me. My third tried to molest my child. Each and every one of them a disappointment."

"I'm so very sorry."

"When I first meet them they were so sweet and kind. Perfect gentlemen, but after a while they changed and became my worst nightmare. Saying goodbye to them was hard at first, because somewhere in my heart I was still trying to reach out to those men I first meet and fell in love with, but I never found them. That caused me to have mixed feelings about that."

" Mixed feelings?"

"I hated them, but a part of me felt sorry for them and wanted to help them and show them love."

Samantha thought over her words. She and her seem to have a lot more in common then she thought. "You left them anyways for your daughter right?"

" Yes. At time like those it is best to think of your children first. I decided I wasn't going to loose my time or risk my daughter's life and left for her sake. Rima is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going to sacrifice her for some man?"

"Are you happy?"

Roary paused for a moment. "Yes and so is my daughter. That is all I need. I believe that is all you need. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did Samantha-san. I want you to make the right decision for your son."

"You don't even know me. Why are you giving me your advice?"

"Do I need to know you to give you some advice?"

"I guess not." Heat rushed to her cheeks.

Roary smiled. "Your son is really cute and sweet. I know he will someday grow up to be a ver handsome young gentleman. A _real_ one."

"Thank you Touya-san."

For the rest of the night both children and women spent the night together. Getting to know each other and forming a strong bond of friendship. After a chaotic night last night it was good to take a break like this and just have fun.

* * *

Samantha finished locking up the door to her house as Senri slowly walked upstairs to was up. Their play time with the Touya women had lasted for hours. Luckily, they made it home just before sunrise.

Senri was exhausted to the bone from all the playing and running around he did with his new friend. He had lasted longer thanks to the sticks of chocolate-covered pocky sticks Rima gave him.

Samantha walked up to her room to go to bed. Once she had bathed and was wearing her sleeping wear. She put her guitar back in the closet and threw herself on her bed. She suddenly felt something poke her ribs. She looked down to seen Senri getting comfortable on her bed for sleep.

"Don you want to sleep on your own bed?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No."

"Why?"

"Its comfier here." He snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Touché." She tried to find a comfortable spot under the covers as well.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing a lullaby?"

"Of course." She sat up on the bed and searched her memory for the lullaby that she always sang to him when he was a baby. Once she got it she cled her eyes and began to sing it.

_Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes _

_Rest your head close to my heart _

_Never to part, baby of mine _

_Little one when you play_

_Dont you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine _

_Never a tear, baby of mine _

_From your head to your toes, baby of mine _

_Your so sweet, goodness knows, baby of mine_

_You are so precious to me _

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

_Baby mine_

Senri's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing steadied. He had fallen asleep.

Samantha admired her little miracle. Even though she had mixed feelings about Rido she will not sacrifice Senri's safety for her lingering feelings for Rido. She loved Senri more than anything in the world. More than Rido.

She singed one last time, closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Can anyone guess where the two songs came from?**

**Thanks for being patient with me everyone! Again sorry for late update.**


	28. What is happiness?

**This chap might be shorter than most. Please enjoy! **

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Happiness? What is happiness? Does it even exist anymore?_

Rido searched his mind for a proper answer to these questions. He found none. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to be happy. To him happiness was a privilege that life deprives you of.

After his and Samantha's little fight, he decided to skip the rest of the small party in the Ichijou manor and just take his anger and frustrations on others. Mainly his level E servants. Over the years, Rido has made a vast collection of level E vampires. He likes to take his anger out on others, especially people who couldn't rebel against him.

Rido would prey on the humans and turn some of them into his servants while others would end up dead from blood loss. Not that the level E lasted long anyways. He would also prey on them until they were nothing but dust on the floor.

Once he got home, he surrounded himself with his level E servants in his room and began to drink their blood until each one he drank from was nothing but dust. He thought of maybe sleeping with one of the female ones, but decided he wasn't in the mood right now. He had to much on his mind.

Another level E turned to dust on the floor when Rido pulled his fangs from her. He was about to grab another one when a suddenly his mind started plaguing him with questions.

_What is true happiness? Is true happiness the same as getting want you want? Of making others less happy than you?_ All these questions were beginning to cause him a head cache.

"Fetch me a bottle of wine." He ordered a male level E standing by the door. He bowed and left to complete his master's orders.

Maybe Rido could drink his sorrow away. Rido knew he wasn't happy. Not even remotely close. He was tired of looking a way to quench his thirst and fill that empty void in his heart. He also wanted to find happiness. Not the one that last only for a short while, but one that would warm his heart forever.

_Humph. How foolish of me! I'm starting to sound like Samantha. Happiness is only an illusion. It won't last long. One way or the other, life will tear it away from_ you. He scoffed at his thoughts.

For someone who has lived as long as he has, he should have known better than to take a chance and dedicate his whole being on one person. Juri. He thought she was different though. He thought he could finally live happily ever after with the woman he loved, but he was terribly wrong. Juri betrayed him and so did the rest of his family.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door room being opened. It was the level E that he had sent to fetch him wine. He walked towards him with a bottle of expensive wine and a wine glass. He poured the wine into the wine glass and offered it to Rido.

Rido ignored the glass and grabbed the bottle of whine from the level E's hand. He chugged the whole thing down. He threw the bottle against the wall. Pieces of glass shattered everywhere. Rido took the full glass of wine from the level E's hand and did the same. He didn't care if he did a mess. The maids would clean it up later. But the sound of sharp glass crashing and shattering suddenly made his head ache worsen.

"Is their anything else I could get you my Lord?" The level E asked. All the level E looked at him with anticipation.

"Get out." Rido growled.

"Is their something we did wrong my Lord?"

"I said get out! Don't you understand I wish to be alone!" Rido's eyes turned red as he hissed.

The level E, knowing better than to question their master any further, left.

Rido was alone in his room. He was just to the loneliness by now, but it still hurt to know that he will always suffer this emotion.

He decided to undress and get under the covers of his bed. He might as well try and sleep off his head ache. He laid awake for an hour before finally he relaxed his mind and fell a sleep.

_Rido's dream_

_He found himself on a beach, laying on the sand and staring at the stars. He could feel someone was laying next to him. He turned to look who they were. _

_"Juri!? His eyes widened. "What are you doing here!?" _

_"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm here to spend the night with my beloved husband of course!" She giggled and snuggled close to him._

_"Haruka is here?" He was surprised by her strange behavior. He looked around to spot Haruka. He was nowhere around. _

_"Why would Haruka be here silly?" _

_"You said you cam here with your husband. Haruka is your husband." _

_"Don't be foolish Rido! Haruka is not my husband! You are!" _

_"I am?" _

_"Yes! I know, because I love you and not him." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes." She leaned in and kissed him. _

_Rido was confused at first but responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. This is something he has wanted for so long now, he wasn't going to let the opportunity get away! Dream or not! _

_Their kiss was interrupted by a soft sobbing they heard nearby. Juri pulled away from the kiss. _

_"Where is that coming from?" _

_"I don't know and I don't care." He tried to continue their make out session, but Juri stopped him. _

_"You should see who is it. It could be a lost child." _

_Rido singed. His sweet Juri was so kind and compassionate. He lifted himself from the sandy floor. "Stay here." He instructed. He took a few steps forward before he looked back to make sure that she was still there. She was. _

_He singed in relief and went towards were the sobbing was coming from. It was coming from behind a large boulder nearby them. He went around the boulder to see who was crying. To his total surprise it was Samantha. She was sitting against the boulder hugging her Knees close to her chest with her head buried in her arms. _

_"Samantha? What are you doing here?" _

_"How could you?..." _

_"What?" _

_"How could you Rido!?" She lifted her head and showed at him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her cheeks red and stained with tears. It looked like she had been crying for a long time. _

_" How could I what?" He snapped back at her. _

_" How could you betray me!?" _

_"Betray you?" _

_" Was it so that you could marry your sister!? She doesn't even love you and you still picked her over me!" _

_"Silence! You know nothing of me!" _

_"Why did you betray me?" Her voice lowered. It sounded broken and hurt. _

_"You would have done the same to me. One day you would have gone back on your word and you would be gone. Just like everyone else." His eyes darkened. _

_"No I wouldn't. I would have never left your side if you didn't push me away." _

_"Yes you would have! Give me one good reason why I should think other wise!" _

_"Because I loved you." She looked at him with her sad blue yes. "And I still do." _

_Rido was taken back by her confession to him. "You do?" _

_"Yes." _

_Rido extended his hand towards her. She was about to grab it when an angry voice interrupted their moment._

_"Who could ever love a monster like you!?" Haruka hissed behind Rido. "You do nothing but hurt others!" He glared. Juri nodded as she stood next to Haruka, holding his hand firmly. _

_"Haruka? Juri?" The sight of his siblings together brought pain to Rido's heart. Just a minute ago Juri was in his arms, now she is next to Haruka holding his hand and agreeing with him. __  
_

_Juri let go of Haruka's hand and walked over to Samantha and kneeled down in front of her. Ignoring Rido completely. _

_"Don't trust him. He betrayed us as well." She said to Samantha. "He is a monster not worth loving." _

_Her words wounded Rido's heart further, but he had to say something! "You betrayed me first!" _

_"What did we do that made us deserved having our son killed!?" Juri glared at him. _

_Rido was lost for words. _

_"Because you betrayed us and killed our son. We decided to the same to you." Haruka said with a blank look in his eye. _

_"What?" Rido's eyes widened. _

_Haruka pulled from behind him a small body and threw it in front of him. It was the dead body of a five year old. It was the dead body of Shiki Senri. _

_Samantha screamed and rushed over to her son's body. She called out to him and tried to get a response. Senri's blood was staining her white shirt and hands, but she didn't care about that right now. _

_"SENRI!SENRI!WAKE UP!PLEASE WAKE UP!" Samantha wailed. She cried and sobbed over her son's body. "I would just have been satisfied if I could have lived a happy life with you." She said over her sobs. _

_Rido's heart beat raced. His breathing quickened. In all the years he has live he has never anything more painful that the scene that was playing right now. _

_He couldn't believe he just witnessed the worst kind of pain a person could ever face. The death of their child._

Rido awoke sweeting and breathless. Once he realized he was in his room and that all of that was a dream he singed. He rubbed his temples. He still couldn't get those painful wails of sorrow that Samantha gave out when she saw Senri dead out of his head.

It was the worse nightmare he had ever had in his long life. He decided to stay awake for the rest of daylight instead of going back to sleep where another nightmare probably waited for him.

One thing in particular he couldn't get out of his mind most of all though.

_She loves me?_

* * *

**please read and review!**


	29. She love me, she loves me not

**I own nothing**

* * *

Rido exhaustingly rose from his king size bed. He went inside the bathroom and ignored the tub filled of warm water and went towards the shower. He turned the water to as cold as he could stand and went under the cold water to wake him up.

He couldn't sleep all day. Not after that horrible nightmare. He kept replaying it over and over again in his head. The nightmare shouldn't have bother him too much. He was already aware of what his siblings think of him, of what Samantha thinks of him. Or was he?

He knew his siblings hated him. What about Samantha? She admitted in his dream that she love him. He suspected that she did before; But, does she still do now? He doubted.

_It was just a dream._ But it felt so real to him.

Even Senri's death affected him in a way. He felt a strange pang of worry and pain run across his whole being. He could feel his soul darken with unimaginable sorrow and pain. Guilt washed over him when he saw how hurt and weak Samantha looked. Her cries to Senri pierced through the ice in his heart and gabbed something within him.

He shook his head furiously. He steeped out of the cold water. He didn't love her. Why should he care so much about her? They were history!

_But she still loves you_ A voice inside his head said.

Does she? Could she be crazy enough to love someone like him? After a everything he has done to her?

Rido wanted to have the answer to these questions,but there was only one person who does have all the answers to his questions. Shiki Samantha. He had to see her again. He doubted that she would ever want to see him again. Especially after what he did to Senri. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him.

But still that can't stop him from having his questions answers. He has never let anything get in his way what he wants before.

He quickly dressed himself and headed downstairs. On his way to the front door,he caught two maids gossiping while dusting in the living room. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He stopped when he heard them mention his name. Curiosity got the best of him. He hid his presence and stood behind the wall, listening closely to their conversation.

"Did you hear that _woman_ is gonna perform a concert tonight?" One maid said.

"I still can't believe she became famouse after leaving here." The second maid scoffed. "Who would have thought a whore like Shiki Samantha would actually survive in this world?" Both women started laughing.

For some odd reason Rido disliked that the maids were making fun of Samantha. He felt rage when they insulted her. He released his dark aura and walked in the room. Visibly angry.

The maids stopped their laughing when they sensed the menacing aura of Rido. The faced him and bowed.

"Well, it seems that you have plenty of time to run your mouths. Why don't you use it to do something productive? You are not payed to waste time." He glared.

"Please, forgive us my Lord. We promise it will not happen again." They dared not look into his eyes.

"It better not." Riod glared one more time before turning on his heels. "Where is this concert going to be?" He asked before he took another step.

They looked at each other confusingly. "The opera house in the city. Tickets are almost sold out."

Rido nodded his head and left them there confused.

He would see her tonight. Wether she wanted to or not.

* * *

_In the opera house at 7:00pm_

Rido fazed himself into a shadow and passed by the people searching for their seats in the opera house. No one noticed him mysteriously walk by them. He searched for an empty seat.

Luckily he found an empty balcony seat. He seated himself and fazed himself back into a solid figure.

He wondered how was he to face Samantha. What should he say to her? How can he get her to listen to him? She hates him! Or does she?

Rido's thoughts were interrupted by vast clapping and the stage curtains opening. Samantha stepped into the stage and positioned herself in the middle of it.

She wore all-white. Her hair fell beautifully down her back and framed her face nicely. She wore no jewelry except for a diamond incrusted necklace. She wore a bright smile on her face. A real one, one that came from her heart. The lighting hit her perfectly, making her shine like an angel.

She bowed towards the crowd and took a deep breath when the clapping stopped. She began to sing her first song.

_Shaking your head _

_Like its all wrong _

_Before you're here _

_You're already gone _

_And even with the light all around you _

_You're all alone in the dark _

_You're breaking your own heart _

_Taking it too far _

_Down a lonely road _

_You say you just want love _

_But when it's close enough _

_You just let it go _

_The very thing you've been the most afraid of _

_You've been downing it from the start, breaking your own heart _

_Too many tears, too many falls _

_It's easier here _

_Behind these walls _

_But you don't have to walk in the shadows _

_Life is soo hard _

_You're breaking your own heart _

_Taking it too far _

_Down a lonely road _

_You say you just want love _

_But when it's close enough _

_You just let it go _

_The very thing you've been most afraid of _

_You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart _

_You're breaking your own heart _

_It's not too late, I'm still right here _

_If only you let go of your fears _

_You're breaking your own heart _

_Taking your own heart down a lonely road _

_You say you just want love _

_But when it's close enough _

_You just let it go _

_The very thing you've been most afraid of _

_You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart_

Rido took in every word she sang. He somehow felt as though she was singing the song to him. She sang clearly and beautifully. Her voice was heavenly sweet. The way she loved through every lyric felt as though she was singing her heart out to you. _  
_

The next song came on. Rido spent the rest of the concert staring and hearing her. Kepping his eyes and ears opened for her. Something woke up in Rido and that something was beginning to drag his attention to her.

* * *

_After the concert_

Samantha bowed after finishing the last note of the last song for the night. People clapped cheered and gave her a standing ovation. She bowed one last time before exiting the stage.

Rido stood from his seat and fazed himself back into a shadow. He snuck into the backstage as people were congratulating her and extending roses towards her. She took as many as she could and her arms and politely said goodbye and closed the door to her changing room. People still croweded around her room for a while until they realized she wasn't coming out anymore and left.

Rido took this has his chance to approach her. When he reached the door,he noticed something strange. Where was Senri? He would usually guard his mother's dressing room door after all the fans have left. Why wasn't he here right now?

Panic reached Rido's heart. Images of his nightmare came flashing back. Rido impulsively barged into Samantha's dressing room. He caught her undressing.

She gasped and tried to cover her half-naked body. It wasn't easy since she was just wearing her panties. She crossed her arms around her bare breasts.

"What the hell are you doing here Rido!?" She glared.

Rido closed and locked the door behind him. "Where is Senri?" He didn't know why he was so concerned or why he asked her that question first. It just came at an impulse.

"That is none of your concern!Why are you here!?"

"I had a dream." Again saying thigs impulsively. Rido felt like he was suffering the common case of word vomit tonight.

"A dream?What those that have to do with me or Senri!?"

Rido walked towards her and stood right in front of her so that he could look at her in her eyes. "I have questions I need to ask you and I won't leave you alone until you answer all of them."

"Why should I answer to you!? I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know, but I won't."

Samantha singed in frustration. She walked over to her robe and put it on. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "What do you want?"

Rido stood in front of her again. He raised her chin so that he could look clearly into her blue beautiful eyes. He took a deep breath. He hoped he didn't make a mistake by coming here. "Do you love me?" He asked with all seriousness.

Smantha was taken back by his question. Her heart began to race and her hands began to tremble. " Why? Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed at him.

"Doing what?" He kept his calm demeanor.

"You're screwing with my head! Why would you do that to me!? After all its taking me to get over you!I want to hate you but I cant! And that confuses me!"

"Confuses you?"

"Because after everything you've done that has made me so angry at you, somehow I can't hate you! I don't want to love you, but I can't hate you either!"

" Did it hurt when my family sent you away and I never came for you?"

"Of course it did! I was so angry and hurt! I waited for you! I had faith in you,but you never came!" Hot tears ran down her cheeks. "When I saw you again though, I felt that same pain I felt when you never came, but I also felt that strange warm feeling in my heart I felt when I fell in love with you." she chuckled at her won stupidness.

Why didn't you tell me about Senri? Why didn't you try to look for me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't care about me or him." She avoided his eyes.

"Do you love me?"

She raised her head and looked at him in the eye. Her tear stained eyes looked into his serious lost eyes. "I think...I...I think the reason I have forgiven you for all the wrong you have done me, because I...do... Love you."

Suddenly she felt Rido's lips crash against hers. She gave out a surprised hum. Rido wrapped his arms around her impulsively. She tried to pull away from him,but his grip on her was to strong.

Rido pulled from the kiss. She took this as her chance to push him away. Rido steeped back shocked.

"You said that you-"

"I may love you, but I can't let you back into my life." She interrupted what he was going to say. She walked towards the door and opened it wide for him. "Please leave. "

"Smantha-"

" Just go!"

Rido was going to say something, but closed his mouth and said nothing. He walked towards the opened door. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given you and Senri." He said before he slammed the door.

Samantha flinched at the force he used to close the door. She pressed her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and dinged.

Again Rido had come into her life to confuse her further.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	30. Help!

**Dear Readers:**

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A LONG TIME! I really feel like I'm letting you guys down by making you wait for so long :( I've got writers block and I have no idea what to do!D: I need some ideas to help me with the next chapter! I'm losing my mind! Please help! I want to continue this story for you guys. **

**Sincerely **

**HYPERASSGIRL5 **


	31. Listen to your heart

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Love is beautiful it is never corrupt._

Samantha could remember the day her father told her those words. It was the day of her parents anniversary. It was their last anniversary before her mother died in a crossfire when she was ten.

She always believed in whatever her told her. He was a wise man who never lied to his daughter. But now Samantha was beginning to doubt her father's advice about love. If love was so beautiful, why is it that she can't find the beauty of this love she has for Rido?

Samantha laid on her bed, alone and thoughtful. She came home later the she promised Senri. Once she got home, she was greeted with a frowning Senri. He bombed her with questions as to why she came home so late. Luckily, Senri's babysitter of the night, Touya-san and her daughter, were able to calm him down and convince him to let her have some time to herself. Samantha went upstairs and locked herself in her room since then.

"Samantha. Can I come in?" Touya-san knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes." She got off of the bed and went to unlock the door.

Touya-san walked in with cups of hot chocolate. "I finally got the kids to sleep. Would you like some hot chocolate?" She walked in her room and handed her a cup.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I asked you at the last minute to babysit Senri."

"No problem! Rima and I were bored so we were glad to have something to do tonight. Thought your son sure is protective of you." She giggled.

"Yes he can be very protective sometimes." She smiled.

Both women sat down on the bed cross legged.

"So what's bothering you?" Touya-san asked.

"Nothing."

"Samantha I may not have known you for long,but I think I can tell when is something is wrong. Toes have anything to do with a man?" She raised her eyebrow and gave her that look that said 'who do you think I am?'.

Samantha singed in defeat and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"He came to my concert tonight and snuck in backstage and into my dressing room. He started asking some strange questions..."

"What kind of questions? Did he touch you?"

"He asked if I loved him and after a while he kissed me."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?"

"I...do."

"But form the looks of it you pushed him away when he kissed you. Why?"

" Because all I am to him is a distraction from the woman he really loves! He's has broken my heart and I'm not gonna let it happen again! He tried to kill Senri and I'm not gonna risk his life again for my stupid love for Rido!" She dug her nails in the pillow and narrowed her eyes as tears ran down her face. "Yet why is it that I can't stop thinking about him!? Why is it that I want to be more to him!?"

Touya-san wrapped her arms around Samantha and hugged her tightly. "I know I've told you that it would be best to leave him,but I can't stand to see you like this. Even I wasn't this hurt when I divorced my first husband!"

"What does this mean Touya-san? I have to think about Senri first,but I can't stand to be live another part of my life disgusting the hidden sadness in my heart!"

"I think it means you really love him." She traced circles on her back,trying to console her. "The reason why you want to see him right now even after all that has happened so far is because you forgive him. You forgive him because you love him truly. Love can be painful,but it is always worth fighting for." She looked Samantha in the eye. "The question is...what are you gonna do now? Are you going to stay here and never see him again or are you going to go after him?"

Samantha took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. "I want to see him again." She said confidently.

Touya-san smiled. "Then you will. I'm sure you will know what to do when you see him."

Samantha smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you Touya-san. I don't know what would I do without you. Ill see him again the tomorrow night!"

They heard a gasp and the door creak. Senri walked in slowly.

"Senri? Is something wrong?"

"You're going to see him again!?" He glared. "He's a monster!" He hissed.

"Senri please understand that I need to do this." Samantha tried to reason with her son.

"No you don't! Did you forget that he tried to kill me!"

" Of course I remember! Do you think I would forget something like that!? Does are one of the things I have to talk it over with him!" Both mother and child were becoming loud in what was their first serious argument.

"Why!?Why would you try and talk to this monster!?"

"Senri! He isn't as bad as he seems! Please just trust me in this." She lowered her voice.

Senri was about to say something,but he closed his mouth and singed in frustration and defeat. "We were just find without him. Why do you want him in our lives?"

"Sweetie, I understand that you don't want anything to change,but I need to so this. " she lowered herself to his height. "Can you trust me with that?" She smiled softly.

Senri would not look at his mother. He looked away, glaring at no one in particular. "I trust you. It's him I'm not sure about. " he turned his eyes to her. He stared into his mother's eyes and singed again. "Ok."

Samantha smiled widely and hugged Senri tightly. "Your the best!" She kissed his forehead. "Now got to bed!" She ordered.

"Fine. Fine" he rolled his eyes and tried to resist smiling.

Samantha was so grateful for her son. He was so protective,but very understanding.

She turned around and jumped on her bed and snuggled under her covers. Touya-san also found a comfortable spot to sleep.

"Touya-san do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I think you should listen to your heart and I know you will find the answer to that." Touya-san smiled and closed her eyes.

Samantha closed her eyes and smiled at the answer her heart gave her.

_Yes..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Thanks Megan28 for the advice! Please review! **


	32. Unexpected twist

**Sorry I was late updating,but I had to wait for the Internet to come back. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Samantha fidgeted nervously in her seat. There she was siting in her dinning room lost in thought. She couldn't sleep,eat or even think straight. She had been lost in thought since she decided that she needed to talk to Rido. What should she say to him after she rejected him? Would he forgive that? Would he listen to her? If he did what will she say?

He came to her. He openly tried to make things up with her and she rejected him. Rejecting him was a blow to his pride. She doubted that Rido Kuran would ever let that go.

She singed in frustration. _He probably wont even listen to me._ She thought.

And why should he? For closure? Maybe. She did feel like she needed to find either a continuation or an end to this bizarro did she wanted this relationship to end or to continue for the better?

"Ugh." She banged her head against the dining room table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Touya-san sat across from her sipping on a cup of coffee. "You look like hell."

"I feel like it." She rubbed her forehead. She was begging to get a headache."I don't know what I'm supposed to do Touya-san."

"Well your gonna talk to him right?"

"Yes,but I don't know where to meet him or what to say. What if he doesn't listens to me? I certainly didn't!"

"Yes you did listen to him! You just didn't kiss him back. There's a difference." She stood up and took Samantha's hand to get her off of her seat. "I suggest you start off with taking a shower and getting dressed. I will take care of the kids and their breakfast." She smiled confidently at her.

Samantha half-smiled at her friend and went upstairs to take a steeped into the shower hoping that a nice good shower might refresh and relax her. Ever since her decision and small fight with Senri she has been really tense. How was she even going to talk to him? She has no contact with him! She can't just walk into his house! She can't Thorpe for him to come to her next show, not after the last time he came! What was she to do?

Samantha groaned in frustration and got out of the shower. There is only one person close enought to Rido that can help her with this situation. The head of the Ichijou estate. Ichijou Ichiou. **(I'm not sure if that's his real name:/)**

She singed. She had no choice but to reach out to him for help. If she wanted to contact Rido and talk to him, she needed to ask a favor of Ichijou and if she does Ichijou will definitely ask for something in return.

She got dressed in a dark blue spaghetti strapped formal dress and some sandals. She brushed her hair in a braid.

She went down stairs just on time to see Touya-san prepare breakfast for the kids. She was preparing for them banana pancakes. Rima and Senri were licking their lips in anticipation.

Senri turned around and smiled at his mother. "Good morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie." She went over and kissed his forehead.

"Want some pancakes?" Touya-san offered.

"No thanks. I'm a bit to nervous to eat."

"Sam I understand that anyone would be nervous to talk to Rido-sama,but just calm down."

"Its not that. The only way I'm gonna be able to even contact him is that I ask a favor of the head of the Ichijou estate."

"Really? Do you even think that he will do it? You're not his favorite person in the world."

"It's worth a try." She kissed Senri's forehead one more time and headed towards the front door. Touya-san followed her out.

" Sam when you meet him just... Just say what your heart tell you to say."

"Thank you Touya-san." She smiled.

"Call me Roary." She hugged Samantha tightly. "And your welcome."

Samantha smiled brightly at her new best friend and took off. Instead of taking her car she walked. She needed the time and fresh air to calm her down. The walk to the Ichijou mansion was not too long plus she enjoyed long calming walks.

* * *

"The master will see you right away."

Samantha nodded at the head maid of the Ichijou mansion. Surprisingly they have welcomed her into the manner and treated her like an honored guest. She thought that after all the harsh rumors that have been going on about her, she would be resented even by the low class vampires.

She was waiting in Ichijou's office alone. She was extremely nervous,but this is the only way she can come in contact with Rido.

She balled her fist and took a deep breath. _I can do this!_ She screamed confidently in her head.

"Samantha Shiki." A cold vacant voice said behind her as the door of the office slammed shut. She could hear him lock the door.

Again she was growing nervous and edgy. She was even more edgy because he locked the door.

_There is no way I'm gonna let him scare me from doing what I want!_

" Ichijou-san. It's good to see you again." She was about to stand up to formally greet him, but he motioned her to stay put as he passed her to sit in front of her on his desk.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to ask a favor of you Ichijou-san."

"A favor?"

"Yes I assure you I will return the favor to you Ichijou-san. I promise to not ask anymore favors if you were so kind as to grant me this one favor."

"And what is that favor?" He glared.

"I am in need to speak with Rido-sama and I believe that you have a way to contact him."

"Why do you need to speak to him?"

"Personal matters."

" I see. You should know that there has been some dark rumors about you and Rido-sama."

"I'm aware of that."

"Rido-sama has been very helpful and cooperative with the council ever since Juri-sama refused to marry him and broke his heart. But lately he has been distracted..."

"Distracted?"

"Yes and I believe I know what is to that is distracting him so much." He stood behind Samantha. She tried to get up from her seat only to have him forcefully push her down by her shoulders. "I'm afraid Miss Shiki that I have to dispose of that distraction."

"Dispose of?"

"Yes and I will need your help with that." His eyes turned bloody red.

Samantha's eyes widened. She dashed from her seat and ran towards the door. Before she could open the door she gasped as she felt a horrifying pain in her stomach. She looked down to her stomach to see a bloody hand that has pierced throughout her body.

The hand pulled out from her. She chocked on her own blood and was unable to say a word. She fell on the ground and desperately tried to breath normally but could not. A pool of blood form all around her.

"Because you are part human you probably won't turn to dust when you die. Which is why I will have to hide your body somewhere."He stood over her.

"W-w-why?" She chocked out.

"I already told you that I needed to dispose of Rido-sama's distraction and that is exactly what I am doing. " He said with a cold vacant look on his eyes.

She glared at him. Her heartbeat was fading and her body was turning cold. All the color in her checks was disappearing. Her vision was blurring.

Suddenly the door bell rang. A new presence was at the front door. A pureblood's presence. The presence of Rido Kuran.

Ichijou rushed out to the door leaving her there to bleed to death. Ichijou dashed down stairs but slowed down when he entered the loving room that Rido was waiting for him.

"Welcome Rido-sama." He bowed.

"Ichijou-san. I apologize for my absence from last night's council meeting."

" It is alright Rido-sama. Still we must-"

"What is that excessive smell of blood and death?" Rido interrupted him. He sniffed the air. "It smells familiar." He began to follow the smell.

"I assure you Rido-sama it is nothing to be concerned about."

Rido didn't listen to him. He kept following that familiar scent of blood. It led him to upstairs inside Ichijou's office. He entered and his heart stopped at the sight of a half-dead Samantha on the floor of Ichijou's office. He kneeled down and cradled her.

"Samantha! Can you hear me?" He brought her pale face close to his.

Her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at him."Rido? Is that you?"

"Yes! What happened?"

"I wanted to see you. To be able to tell you something important."

" What?"

"I...I...love you." She smiled before her eyes closed and her body went completely limp.

"Sam..." He called out to her, but it was far too late, she was gone.

When a vampire dies their body turns to dust,but because of Samantha's human blood she has from her mother, her body will not turn to dust, it will just be a simple corpse.

Rido carried her body bridal style out of the office. Outside Ichijou was patiently waiting.

" Why did you kill her Ichijou-san?"

"It was necessary my lord. She was a mayor distraction to you. She would have jeopardize everything we have worked for."

Rido glared at him. His eyes turned bloody red. "You have no right to interfere in my personal life Ichijou-san!" He hissed.

Walls cracked and nearby glass objects shattered. Rido was angry enough to kill. Instead of killing Ichijou he walked away.

"Rido-sama? Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern." Rido gave him one last glare before leaving Ichijou alone and confused. Rido walks out of the Ichijou mansion still carrying Samantha's corpse. He walks into the forest and sits down below a shady tree. He cradled her body close.

His heart felt cold and numb. His world suddenly looked darker. The darkness was consuming him rapidly. This was the moment Rido realized that Samantha played a huge part in his heart. Even when they have had their ups and downs she was still the best thing that has ever happened to him.

This was the moment that Rido Kuran realized that he loved Samantha Shiki.

* * *

**I know what you're all saying. Why the hell did I ruined the plot like this!? Or Why did I kill her!? Or This suck I'm not gonna read it anymore because I killed her! **

**Well let me tell you that I will definitely surprise you next chapter. Don't stop reading. I promise I will make it worth your while. At least out of commitment can you please not ignore this story and keep reading? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	33. Missing

**I own nothing**

* * *

Touya Roary walked in to Samantha's bedroom. She stared sympathetically at the boy lying on his mother's beed. He has been sleeping there ever since his mother's disappearance, which was six years ago.

"Senri, are you coming for breakfast?" Roary asked. She had been living in this house with her daughter ever since Samantha disappeared and she has been doing everything she can to take care of Senri.

"Not hungry." Senri passively said. He didn't even bother to get off the bed sometimes. He has been in a deep depression ever since his mother disappeared. He was grateful for Roary, Rima and Takuma for their support and concern for him but sometimes they worried too much. It's not like he was gonna commit suicide or something! His mother taught him better than that. He was only 11, he had so much to live for.

"You have to come down and eat breakfast. Your manager wants you to eat three healthy meals a day or in your case a night."

Senri singed. Roary had gotten him and Rima involved in a modeling agency as models. Their manager was constantly watching out for their health and physical appearance, but for some odd reason she treated them as though they were her own children she was watching out for.

"Oh come on Senri! I'll throw in a box of chocolate pocky if you behave like a good little boy and have some breakfast~" She pulled the sheets from him.

Senri groaned and sat up. He had grown a few feet taller over the years and he had lost a lot of baby fat from his body. His eyes had lost some light in them over the years searching for his mother. He could still recall they night he found out that she had gone missing.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Senri was munching down on some pocky Rima gave him while they were watching a movie. Senri was in pure boredom. Again Rima and her mother were forcing for him to watch yet another sappy chick flick. _

_He singed. He'd rather be practicing his piano lessons. But since his mom wasn't here to help him all he could do now was suffer through many chick flicks. _

_He found himself stealing glances towars the clock. His mom has been gone for two hour now. Could things possibly had gone good between her and Rido? Or did something happened to her? Senri wished he knew the answers to his questions. _

_"Touya-san, did mom say when she was coming back?" He turned to Roary. _

_"Im sorry Shiki-chan. She never said when shed be back, but I'm sure she's ok." Roary consoled him. _

_For the rest of the night Senri watched movies and tried to calm his nerves by humming some of his favorite tunes to himself. _

_Three nights later Roary grew worried when Samantha wouldn't answer her phone calls or text messages. Roary immediately thought of the worse and searched for her friend starting with the Ichijou manor. The servants of the Ichijou manor only shooed her away. After that Roary went straight to the police to report that Samantha was missing. _

_The police began their search,but after a while they gave up looking for a person and they started looking for a corpse. They found nothing and they closed the case after they couldn't find any leads on where she could be. _

_Roary was frustrated that the police just gave up and Senri felt like there was no hope. He was completely devastated. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't even smile anymore. All his life it had just been him and his mother against the world now that she's gone Senri felt so alone. _

_He kept asking himself. Where could she be? If she even alive?_

* * *

"-ki! Shiki!" Shiki winced at the loud voice calling him from downstairs of his house. He must have not noticed that he was being called while in his flashback.

"I'm coming,I'm coming." He yawned and dragged his feet while he rubbed his tired eyes.

He stood shirtless in front of the kitchen table. "Where's my breakfast?" He asked Roary.

"Here" She handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

He began to eat his food slowly. He recognized that Roary only cooked one plate for him. "Where's Rima?"

"She called in for to model a new swimsuit brand."

"Why just her?"

"Well I could tell them to ready a bikini for you." She smirked. "I'm sure you would look great in one."

"No thanks." He grimaced at the thought of wearing a man bikini. Definitely not his style.

"Your uncle called."

"Oh yeah? What did he want this time?"

"He's still offering for you to move in with him."

"Pass." He said with a mouthful of egg.

"He also wants you to attend the next ball tomorrow night. All his close co-workers will be there. He would love to introduce you to them."

"He hardly acknowledged that me and mom existed and now that she's disappeared he wants to use me like a doll."

"I'm afraid he didn't ask you do go. It was an order."

"And if I say no."

"You'll have to socialize and be a part of some events of your won kind might as well start know he's never gonna leave you alone."

Senri singed. If only his mother was here to defend him against a monster like his great uncle but she wasn't.

"Takuma-kun, Rima and I will be by your side the whole time." She smiled reassuringly.

"Fine." He finished his breakfast and headed upstairs to his mother's bedroom again. He laid back on the bed and curled up into a ball. He hummed to himself a lullaby his mother just to sing to him whenever he was down.

But she would never sing it to him again. Why? Because she was missing. A great part of Senri's heart and life was missing.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm a total lazy ass lately **

**Please review!:)**


	34. A not so pleasant night out

**I'm sorry for the late update guys :(. I'm at finals this week. Either way enjoy :) **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Senri stared at himself at the mirror as he tied his dark blue tie. He was getting ready for a ball his uncle insisted that he would go to. He wore a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants. Once he finished tying his tie, he smoothed out his hair a bit. He didn't bother to comb it back like Touya-san suggested.

"Senri, are you ready to go?" Touya-san knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes. You can come in."

Touya-san entered cautiously in to his room. In all the years she's been loving there, she's hardly ever went in to his room. She felt a bit odd being in his room.

"Why didn't you comb your hair back like I told you so?" She frowned.

"I don't like combing my hair." He answered truthfully.

She singed in frustration. "Sometimes I wonder how you became such a famous model." She looked at him from head to toe. "You do look handsome though. You're gonna be the heart-throb of many young vampire and human ladies when you grow up." She smiled proudly.

"Thanks. But, I'm only eleven."

She singed again. "You are such a difficult child sometimes."

"Me?"

"Yeah, silent but troublesome." She giggled. "We should get going."

Senri nodded and followed her downstairs. Downstairs Rima was tapping her foot impatiently. She had been waiting for them for a long time now and was becoming impatient.

"Rima don't scowl. A lady should not put any kind of facial expression that does not suit her." Touya-san scolded.

"Yes mother." Rima returned to her usual bored, expressionless face. "Can we please go now?"

"Yes we can go after I get a good look at both of you." She dragged Rima next Senri and stood in front of them. She stared at them skeptically. "Oh my goodness! You both look so **adorable!** " She gushed. "Oh if only I had a camera."

"Can we go _now_ Touya-san."

"Geez, why are you two so anxious to go to the ball?" She crossed her arms. "Fine, lets get going." She grabbed the house keys and headed outside.

Rima and Senri exchanged glances before they followed her outside. They saw her outside giving instructions to a driver in a car they have never seen before.

"Aren't we going to drive the car?"

"I found it more appropriate to go in one of the Touya cars and driver."

The driver got out of the car to open the back seat car for them.

"Where is this ball gonna be?" Senri asked curiously.

"In the Shiki residence. I know you're not crazy about your uncle,but you're just gonna have to endure it." Touya-san smiled sympathetically. "Just try to have a good time."

"Easier said than done."

* * *

As soon as they got to the ball the first thing that Rima and Senri did was become wallflowers. It seemed they were good at it since no one bothered them the whole time,but Senri was starting to get bored. Even his great-uncle was ignoring him.

"This is such a boring gathering." Rima mused.

Senri nodded in agreement. Both eleven-year olds were becoming tired of standing around and doing nothing.

"I hear that a lot of purebloods where going to attend this ball. They say even Kuran Kaname will attend."

"I doubt it. After his parents were injured, he's been keeping a low profile."

Senri remembers it was only a few nights later that news about the eldest Kuran son attacked the two youngest and their son. Naturally, things got ugly and the two young Kuran siblings were hurt while the eldest disappeared. They haven't showed their faces even since.

"I beg to differ." A third voice joined their conversation. It was the head of the Shiki clan. Senri's great-uncle.

"I received a conformation letter from all of the members of the Kuran family. They will be here tonight." He smiled confidently. "Actually, I wanted to introduce you to them Senri."

"Great-uncle..."

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Senri. Your growing up so fast. You might want to eat a little more though, you're so skinny."

Senri was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar presence. He directed his eyes over to where that presence was coming from and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was none other than Kuran Rido himself. People around him bowed their heads. Even his great-uncle bowed. Rima tugged on his sleeves to do the same. He reluctantly did.

After very one raises their heads again, they began to crowd over Rido to ask him questions as to why his long disappearance. Senri rolled his eyes. Everyone of course knew why, they just wanted to have an excuse to talk to him.

He suddenly felt irritated at the sight of Rido. For the past six years he has always blamed Rido for his mothers's disappearance. So he hated Rido and all purebloods. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"Shiki, is something wrong?" Rima asked with all concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. Excuse me" He walked away searching for a quiet place where he can be alone. He found himself on a balcony facing the estate's garden.

He singed. "Why did _he_ had to come?" He hissed.

"I'm not sure myself." Senri turned around to face a familiar presence of Rido. Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Shiki Senri, I can understand why you dislike Rido. He also hurt my family."

"At least your family is alive, Kaname-sama."

"And so is your's."

"What?" Senri's eyes widened." What are you talking about?"

"The reason why Rido attacked my family was because he nodded a lot blood to do a project."

"Where is this going, Kaname-sama?"

"Shiki, your mother is alive."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just had to! Thanks for reading and please Reciew! :D**


End file.
